Elixie Shane : Fusión Eli y Trixie
by Megaman Ninja Eli
Summary: Sabemos que al decir Elixie nos referimos a nuestro par de jovenes adolecentes pero en este caso realmente existe este ser gracias a la fusión de Eli y Trixie para detener a los secuases de Blakk
1. ¿A salvo?

_**Mission Start**_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no escribió bueno, aparte de haberme recuperado he estado muy ocupado pero ya no tanto asi es hora de escribir, sin mas que decir les dejo con el fic.

 _ **Elixie Shane**_ _ **:**_ _ **Fusión Eli y Trixie**_

2 meses han pasado y las cosas fueron muy desastrosas después del incidente de la Neurotoxina en el cuerpo de Eli, sin embargo la banda continuaba sin la presencia de su líder deteniendo a los secuases de Blakk quien después de haber vencido y acabado de una vez por todas con Blakk sus secuases tomaron su lugar siguiendo con sus planes de dominar a Bajoterra.

Pero a pesar de derrotarlos continuamente esas victorias no eran lo mismo sin Eli, Kord y Pronto tenían las posibilidades de que Eli siguiera vivo y como Eli realmente estaba vivo era casi lo mismo, Eli habia desaparecio desde que se había marchado del barranco al recuperar su sangre suficiente ocultándose en algún lugar de Bajoterra parecía que no hubiera señales de vida de el, con Trixie no era asi ella creía que se encontraba muerto y también le había prometido encontrarlo a toda costa para regresarlo de vuelta a la vida.

Cuando salía sola o con la banda siempre llevaba la lanzadora de Eli a cualquier lugar, le permitia no sentirse mas deprimida de lo que estaba asi no extrañaba tanto a Eli pero lo extrañaba de todas formas, se la pasaba casi todo el dia en la habitación de Eli mirando por la ventana lo de afuera con las lagrimas en sus ojos que se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

Afuera cada vez que ella se encontraba en la habitación de Eli afuera empezaba a llover en toda Bajoterra lo que para toda la gente, troll, babosa, y topoide jamas podían creerlo, pero como Eli antes de que ocurria esta tragedia les contado que es la lluvia en que consistía asi que para la banda de Shane era algo normal.

Normalmente se lo pasaba buscando por todo Bajoterra pero en estos últimos días ya no tanto habían pasado 2 meses sin tener éxito alguno pero aun asi no dejaba de buscarlo.

 _En la noche en la actualidad….._.

 **1)A salvo**

Todos se encontraban durmiendo, pero Trixie no podía dormir muy bien, desde que había perdido a su amado no lograba dormir bien tenia muchas pesadillas que eran premoniciones era extraño y esta noche era una de esas:

 _Era de noche lloviendo en Bajoterra, ella se encontraba en alguna parte de alguna caverna no se veía nada todo se encontraba oscuro, solo se podía ver cuando un trueno aparecia por un rato._

 _Las cosas donde se encontraba alrededor de ella no era mas que unos arbustos con hongos muy grandes_

 _Trixie se encontraba algo asustada porque podía escuchar ruidos de cualquier lado saco la lanzadora de Eli con la que traia y cargo una babosa carnero, como no podía ver no sabia a donde apuntar._

 _-¿Quiénes están ahí?, preguntaba Trixie mirando hacia todos lados, los truenos que aparecia la ayudaban a ver, el primero apareció no vio a nadie pero cuando se ponía oscuro se escuchaban ruidos._

 _-Je je je je je je, escuchaba la pelirroja de varios por ahí._

 _-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, era otra pregunta de Trixie colocándose muy nerviosa por lo que ocurria._

 _-Sabes quienes somos ahora que tu noviecito se fue junto con nuestro jefe que puedes hacer tu, fue lo que escucho la pelirroja y afortunadamente reconocio la voz, era la de Twist, cuando el segundo trueno apareció, Trixie vio que el se encontraba a una distancia frente a ella riendo de forma maliciosa, cuando iba a decir algo fue interrumpida._

 _-Tu jamas nos puedes ganar, fue otra voz que Trixie escucho que también la reconocio, la de Nachos, el tercer trueno apareció y la pelirroja lo vio se encontraba al lado izquierdo del rubio riendo también de forma maliciosa, nuevamente fue interrumpida cuando iba a hablar._

 _-Nosotros terminaremos con los planes de Blakk, la voz era la de Quentin_ (No tengo si se escribe asi) _el cuarto trueno apareció y el se encontraba al lado derecho de Twist, esta vez ya nadie interrumpia a Trixie y con la oscuridad ya sabia a donde tenia que apuntar, pero cuando el quinto trueno apareció la pelirroja vio una gran cantidad de guardias atrás de los tres apuntándole a ella con muchas babosas malvadas de diferentes tipos._

 _Trixie no sabia que hacer, bajo su lanzadora no podia esquivar tantas babosas._

 _-No mientras yo este aquí, respondio con mucho valor pero no resulto en nada efectivo ellos simplemente reian._

 _-Esa es la idea ahora mismo será tu fin di adiós para siempre Trixie, dijo el rubio ordenando a los guardias disparar contra ella y lo hicieron, Trixie escucho los disparos y muy asustaba por lo que pasaba cerro sus ojos y se agacho un poco cubriéndose con la lanzadora de Eli creyendo que seria su fin, pero no fue asi, escucho de repente antes de recibir el impacto un rugido que no era nadie mas que el de Eli._

 _Cuando dejo de cubrirse y pararse con normalidad escucho los gritos de los secuases y guaridas que eran de miedo porque Eli los estaban acabando y cazando en tan poco tiempo._

 _-AAAHHH!, era lo que se escuchaba de todos, Trixie se sintió mas aliviada pero no poda verlo porque todo estaba oscuro._

 _Cuando los gritos finalizaron el 6º trueno apareció y lo que vio la dejo bocabierta todos los guardias incluyendo los secuases en el suelo derrotados._

 _El 7º trueno apareció y en ahí pudo ver a Eli estaba justo en frente de ella no a distancia sino siempre en frente de ella, ambos se miraban a sus ojos sin moverse._

 _-Eli…, dijo la pelirroja sin quitarle la mirada._

 _-Trixie…, dijo Eli…_

Trixie se despertó justo después que en su sueño Eli le hablara.

-Eli….., se decía mientras respiraba muy rápido por la boca, se sentía muy mal que no pudo evitar llorar amargamente por un rato, afortunadamente se iba calmando poco a poco gracias a las babosas que intentaban consolarla y funcionaba mas o menos.

Habiendose calmado intento dormirse otra vez y lo logro apenas.

 _Al dia siguiente…._

Seguia lloviendo y todo se encontraba oscuro pero aun asi los demás ya se habían despertado y se encontraban en la sala incluyendo a las babosas, en cambio Trixie fue la ultima en despertarse, con pocos animos se levanto de sus cama, fue a ducharse, luego se vistió y salio de su habitación, bajando por las escaleras los vio a todos en la sala.

-Buenos días Trixie, dijeron el troll y topoide al unisolo.

-Buenos días, le respondio la pelirroja y luego se fue hacia la computadora, necesitaba despejar su mente, tardando un poco encendiéndola, ya la estaba usando, mientras ella estaba viendo algunas cosas en el troll y topoide se miraban, en estos 2meses que habían pasado podían verla como ella había sufrido tanto desde que Eli no estaba a sus lado y como ellos también habían fracasado en encontrarlo no sabían que hacer o decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, al no tener ideas siguieron con sus cosas.

Con Trixie mientras veía lo que había en no había nada interesante, pero cuando iba a dejar de buscar algo encontró una pista sobre su búsqueda de Eli.

A veces en habían noticias de Bajoterra y en una de esas noticias que encontró y se publico recientemente la una pista la foto que habían sacado era la de varios hongos destruidos y las marcas que habían tenían la forma de arañazos los mismo que el de los de Eli, luego ella leyó sobre lo que habían escrito:

"Hongos que posiblemente fueron destruidos por una criatura extraña recomendamos que no salgan de sus casas durante la noche", era lo que había escrito, Trixie tenia una idea y posibilidad de que Eli estaba vivo, con la emoción y la desesperación que sentía de que su amado pudiera estar vivo eliminaba la tristeza que sentía por el momento, de inmediato fue por la lanzadora de Eli y algunas de sus babosas y las de Eli y para no perder mas tiempo les aviso a los demás mientras iba por su meca ya que conocía el lugar donde subieron la noticia aunque estaba lloviendo.

-Chicos ya vuelvo Eli esta vivo lo se y se donde encontrarlo ya vengo, gritaba la pelirroja, el troll y topoide quienes no tuvieron tiempo de hablarle y ni de alistarse, lo que escucharon de Trixie les devolvió esa esperanza que tenían sobre Eli y un poco de alegría de ambos.

Trixie quien de inmediato fue al lugar donde se encontraban los hongos destruidos con la velocidad que iba en su meca tardo mucho menos de lo esperado.

Habiendo llegado paro su meca se bajo y se acerco al objetivo, los hongos destruidos seguían aun ahí, la pelirroja se acerco a cada uno de ellos para examinar las marcas de las zarpas que tenían y eran exactamente a los de Eli con la ayuda de los truenos que aparecian, su teoría de que Eli estaba vivo se estaba cumpliendo, luego se alejo un poco de los hongos para ver si había algo mas por ahí.

Aunque con la oscuridad que había no le preocupaba a Trixie cuando de pronto escucho unas pisadas y ruidos que venían de delante de ella.

-Je je je je je je, escuchaba la pelirroja alertándola que había alguien por ahí era extraño era igual a su pesadilla.

-¿Quiénes están ahí?, pregunto gritando.

\- Sabes quienes somos ahora que tu noviecito se fue junto con nuestro jefe que puedes hacer tu, era la voz de Twist y lo mismo que dijo en su sueño, acaso se hizo realidad sus sueño, pues parecía que tenia razón porque a la hora del trueno aparecieron el rubio junto con Nachos y Quentin y con los guaridas en el orden que aparecieron en su pesadilla incluyendo lo que dijeron, sabia lo que iba a decir pero en vez de decir lo que tenia que decir dijo otra cosa .

-¿Qué es lo quieren ahora? Preguntaba ella preocupándose un poco.

-Solamente para acabar contigo….por tu culpa Blakk murió al igual que Eli asi que nosotros continuaremos con sus planes, respondio Twist.

-Aguarden…., grito Trixie pero fue interrumpida porque Twist ordeno a los guardias que disparen y lo hicieron, Trixie sabia lo pasaría pero fue ahí cuando tuvo las dudas en verdad Eli vendría a salvarla, sin perder las pocas esperanzas que tenia lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos mientras las babosas malvadas cada vez se acercaban.

-Eli…., dijo antes cerrar sus ojos.

 _ **Fin del primer capitulo lamento haberme perdido tanto en verdad las razones aparte de estar ocupado problemas aquí en la cuidad en donde vivo , también el internet lento y se corto por tres días después de recuperarme que fue el martes de esta semana y por ultimo ya tengo mi nuevo canal de Youtube y voy a hacer mi primer video voy tardame mucho en esto pero no significa que descuide de actualizar el fic ahora que he vuelto.**_

 _ **Por ultimo espero sus reviews, gracias por esperar también, estén atentos dentro de dos días o mañana estará listo el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Se despide Megaman Eli hasta el próximo capitulo**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	2. Lo inesperado

_**Mission Start**_

Vale aquí esta el segundo capitulo.

 **2)Los pendientes de la fusión**

Las babosas malvadas quienes ya estaban a poco de dar en el blanco a Trixie pero aun asi ella no perdia las pocas esperanzas que tenia, de repente se escucho el rugido esperado, la pelirroja se había alegrado de escuchar el rugido de Eli que abrió los ojos y se había aliviado.

Con el rayo que apareció lo vio el estaba en frente de ella dándole la espalda para protegerla, todo se volvió oscuro, se escuchaban ruidos de impacto en el lugar, con el siguiente rayo que apareció Trixie vio lo que ocurria, como Eli desviaba todas las babosas con sus manos al verlo y cuando se ponía oscuro el lugar ella podía sentir también como Eli iba hacia los guardias y detenia a las babosas a una gran velocidad.

-Es imposible…se suponía que tu deberías estar en el otro mundo junto con Blakk, grito Twist muy desesperado disparando hacia todos lados ya que no podía ver nada.

-Eli…..vamos porque no te muestras cobarde, grito Nachos desesperado disparando por todos lados lo mismo Quentin.

-Ustedes son los cobardes…que queriendo atacar a alguien en grupo pero si hubieran estado solos ya es diferente, contesto Eli mientras continuaba encargándose de las babosas y de los guardias.

La pelirroja quien mediante los rayos no vio a ninguna babosa malvada que iba hacia ella y a Eli atacando a los guardias, Twist y los otros 2 se encontraban en una situación muy grave al ver como los guardias eran derrotados en cuestión de segundos comenzaban a asustarse y la desesperación que sentían se hacia mas grande.

-¿Dónde estas Eli?, pregunto el rubio mirando hacia todos lados, otro rayo aparecido he Eli apareció detrás de Twist y los demás, ellos al momento de verlo intentaron dispararle pero la oscuridad que regreso no se los permitia.

-Whooooooaaaaa, grito Eli lanzándose contra los tres atacándolos, Trixie podía escuchar los gritos de susto de los secuases quienes no paraban de gritar.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!, se escuchaban de los tres sin parar, hasta que pararon de gritar.

-Eli, pronuncio Trixie muy bajo su nombre ya que no escuchaba nada solo el sonido que producia la lluvia, otro rayo apareció logrando ver lo que ocurrio, vio a todos los guardias en el suelo incluyendo a los secuases y a Eli que estaba delante de ellos mirándolos sonriente.

-Eli, dijo un poco mas fuerte, con otro rayo lo vio dejándola sin palabras, el Shane se encontraba justo enfrente de ella tal como ocurrio en su pesadilla, al estar asi ninguno de los se decía nada solo se quedaban ahí mirándose sin parar con los rayos que le permitia verse.

Sorprendentemente cuando paso el ultimo rayo vio que sus manos y las de Eli estaban agarradas sin darse cuenta pero en cambio Eli se dio cuenta pero solamente la pelirroja las sentía cuando lograba verlo y al ponerse oscuro el lugar ya no las sentía, era muy extraño pero eso fue lo de menos para ella, solo le interesaba verlo nuevamente después de un tiempo, ella no podía creerlo mucho, tampoco las babosas que también contemplaban lo que pasaba.

-Eli…..en verdad eres tu…esto no es sueño, de nuevo dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Eli solo la miraba y el también estaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Trixie…., dijo el Shane tardándose un poco, Trixie en verdad deseaba abrazarlo y estaba por hacerlo pero cuando paso otro rayo el ya no estaba, había desaparecido, ella de pronto grito su nombre tanta veces y miraba hacia todos lados pero fue inutil.

Ella se puso triste al ver que Eli su amado se fue otra vez pero una parte de ella se sentía alegre de saber que el estaba vivo, las babosas de Eli lo mismo, se habían puesto muy alegres aunque su amo no se encontrara pero el estar con vida era muy importante, como aun seguía lloviendo lo que seria inútil buscar a Eli ahora mismo, Trixie dando un leve suspiro regreso a donde estaba su meca con mucho cuidado ya que seguía oscuro.

Llegando a su meca se subio y partio directo hacia el refugio, cuando ella ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del lugar Eli apareció donde estaba la meca de Trixie al momento de otro rayo.

-Trixie…..me alegro de verte nuevamente…muy pronto estaremos juntos como lo prometi, dijo el Shane sin dejar de ver como ella se iba alejando del lugar, justo cuando iba a irse escucho unas voces que venían detrás de el, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba ya que el podía ver en plena oscuridad.

No había nadie pero seguía escuchando esas como voces que poco a poco se iban acercando hacia el, colocándose a la defensiva y muy atento Eli estaba listo para luchar, de repente aparecieron los sujetos, no eran enemigos sino lo contrario era el clan sombra quienes al parecer sabían que el se encontraba aquí, al no tener el sombraductor no lograría entender al clan sombra pero como la metamorfosis le permitio entender a las babosas talvez funcione pensaba Eli.

-Ah…Eli Shane al fin te encontramos, dijo el líder del clan Sombra, Eli había entendido lo que dijo lo que había pensado funciono.

-Asi es ¿Qué pasa ahora?, pregunto el Shane.

-Asi que puedes entendernos sin el sombraductor, fue como una pregunta para Eli.

-Pues digamos que si una larga historia después se los explicare díganme que ocurre, otra pregunta de Eli.

-Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros…..ha llegado la hora, respondio el líder, lo ultimo que dijo dejo en duda a Eli.

-¿De que?, pregunto Eli.

-Muy pronto lo averiguaras, respondio uno del clan sombra, Eli acepto diciendo si con la cabeza, dos del clan sombra cada uno toco los hombros de Eli, de pronto el clan Sombra junto con Eli desaparecieron llevándolo hacia otro lugar.

Tardandose 5 segundos el clan Sombra junto Eli aparecieron justo en el lugar, Eli al estar en el lugar lo reconocio al instante, eran y se encontraban en las cavernas profundas en la parte de la entrada donde se encontraban las babosas guardianas.

-Muy bien….para que ha llegado hora, pregunto Eli dudoso un poco.

-Escucha bien lo que dire…hace poco nuestras babosas guardianas estaban llegado como el campo de la entrada estaba desactivado vieron antes de llegar un flagelo que salio del otro lado de la entrada con una gran cantidad de agua oscura en un gran barril…al avisarnos a nosotros cuando llegamos al lugar nos pusimos al margen del asunto vigilando a los secuases de Blakk y las sospechas que teníamos sobre ellos eran ciertas están construyendo algo muy grande hecho para controlar cualquier caverna al principio y luego todo Bajoterra….solo hay una manera de detenerlo…y eso no mas que la fusión…por si acaso no es el disparo de fusión haces sino una fusión de dos seres para hacer un ser muy poderoso, hizo un pausa para que Eli llegara a entender a lo que referia y lo habían logrado, el Shane entendio lo que decía el clan Sombra.

-Pero…¿Cómo va a ser la fusión?, pregunto el Shane pensativo.

-Con esto, mostrándole el líder del clan Sombra levantando su brazo y su mano que estaba hecho puño la abrió mostrando en su mano dos pendientes que median 2 centimentros de largo y 2 de ancho, tenían una forma mediocircular en forma de gota de agua de color doradas que en el centro tenían como dos piedritas transparentes como el vidrio.

-Estos son los pendientes de la fusión fueron creados con una parte del extracto de la vida y el poder de las babosas; fueron creadas originalmente para detener un mal muy terrible pero como eso nunca paso en Bajoterra manteniéndose protegida por un Shane las guardamos en un lugar seguro hasta el dia de hoy…...esto era uno de nuestros secretos que creíamos ocultar para siempre pero ahora ya no con lo que están creando los secuases de Blakk lo único que lo detendrá es la fusión….por eso es que te llamamos Eli necesitamos que utilices la fusión para detener los planes que están tramando y salvar a Bajoterra…¿Estas dispuesto?, pregunto al final el líder, las dudas que tenia Eli se fueron menos una, estaba dispuesto pero hizo su pregunta después de decir si.

-¿Pero con quien utilizo la fusión?, pregunto el Shane ya que esa era su duda.

-Los pendientes tienen vida o conocimiento propio por lo cual solamente funcionaran cuando los dos seres sean compatibles y para revelarlo empezaran a brillar significando que si pueden fusionarse pero si no brillan no tiene efecto alguno, respondio el líder, Eli estaba pensativo con lo que dijo el clan Sombra pero aun asi acepto estar dispuesto.

-Bien Eli pero antes necesitamos a la persona compatible contigo…cuando encuentres y debes convencer a la persona indicada de ir contigo usen esto…..los traerá de inmediato hasta aquí y nosotros apareceremos….no hay otra manera esa la única que hay ¿Estas de acuerdo?, pregunto el líder dándole un poco de complicaciones a Eli pero de todas formas acepto lo que pedían, el clan sombra también le dio un esfera igual a la llevaba Danna para desaparecer.

-Esta bien traeré a la persona compatible, afirmo el Shane decidido.

-De acuerdo Eli Shane buena suerte te estaremos esperando, dicho esto los 2 mismos del clan sombra que trayeron a Eli aquí lo llevaron donde estaba hace unos momentos y luego desaparecieron dejando a Eli solo en plena lluvia y oscuro, el Shane se encontraba muy pensativo y nada seguro de su idea que tuvo respecto a la persona compatible.

Recordo que para salvar a Trixie dio casi toda su sangre para salvarla aquel dia ya que ambos tenían el mismo tipo de sangre y también eran compatibles el uno al otro, con esos pensamientos llego a una conclusión, la única persona compatible con el y con la que podía utilizar la fusión era Trixie asi pensaba, no estaba seguro si su conclusión era la correcta pero no iba a cambiar de ideas.

La promesa que había hecho de estar con ella nuevamente estaba por llegar y ya tenia una idea para encontrarse en un lugar muy especial el y ella, decidido fue caminando hacia el refugio muy lento.

 _ **Bueno fin del segundo capitulo el tercero será pronto.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	3. Otro encuentro

_**Mission Start**_

En poco tiempo el tercero vaya que rápido, nos leemos abajo.

 **3)El nuevo encuentro**

Trixie quien había tardado un poco en llegar al refugio debido a la oscuridad que había y por la lluvia pero llego de todas formas, dejando su meca en el garaje se bajo y fue hacia la sala, vio a algunas babosas en la televisión y al troll y topoide en los sillones sentados que al verla se aliviaron un poco.

-Trixie…nos empezábamos a preocupar….¿Que tal te fue? ¿Lo encontraste? ¿Esta vivo?, hacia muchas preguntas Kord a la pelirroja.

-Tranquilos se los contare…., les dijo mientras se fue a sentar en los sillones juntos con ellos, una vez hecho esto la pelirroja relato lo que ocurrio:

-Llegue al lugar donde lo mostraron en …baje de mi meca y me acerque a los hongos destruidos…luego de analizarlos lo necesario las marcas que tenían eran exactas a las que Eli hizo alguna vez…fui mas halla para ver si había algo mas pero no encontré nada…de pronto los guardias de Blakk seguidos de sus secuases me sorprendieron, como estaba oscuro y solo los rayos me dejaban ver;

-De pronto todos los guardias de Blakk me dispararon muchos tipos de babosas malvadas…al tener manera de defenderme cerre mis ojos…..cuando de repente escuche la voz de Eli y mediante los rayos me salvo de los secuases y guardias de Blakk…..luego vi a todos ellos en el suelo inconscientes y a Eli se aparecio justo en frente de mi….y después de decir mi nombre aprovecho la oscuridad para irse…no entiendo porque se fue asi, con eso termino de hablar la pelirroja.

-Normalmente Eli suele actuar de esa manera rara vez, dijo el troll llevándose una mano a la quijada mientras pensaba en el comportamiento de Eli.

-Sin embargo vean el lado bueno…Eli esta vivo y se encuentra en algún lugar de Bajoterra….cuando la lluvia baje su intensidad ire a buscar a Eli ¿Me ayudan?, pregunto la pelirroja, ellos no se negaron en nada.

-Desde luego recuerda que somos un equipo, respondio el mecánico.

-Pronto también ayudara, dijo con un tono orgulloso Pronto.

-Perfecto estén atentos cuando la lluvia se detenga yo estare en mi cuarto si me necesitan, decía la pelirroja mientras dejaba a las babosas en su canasta y luego subio por las escaleras hacia su habitación, Kord y Pronto se miraron, ambos notaron algo extraño en el comportamiento de la Sting, pero con lo que les había contado seguramente sea un comportamiento muy alegre de saber algo de Eli asi pensaban ambos.

Mientras que con Trixie rápidamente entrando a su habitación cerro la puerta y se sento en la cama tomando la lanzadora de Eli y luego mirándola por un momento.

-Eli…..a pesar de que te fuiste me alegro de verte nuevamente, repitiendo las mismas palabras que dijo Eli excepto el nombre, miro hacia la ventana y vio que la lluvia era cada menos intenso de lo que era antes y la oscuridad que había, desaparecio un poco ya se podia ver algo, pero tenia que esperar a que pare de llover para poder buscar a Eli, Trixie se echo en su cama abrazando un poco fuerte la lanzadora de Eli aunque no estuviera ahí en estos momentos pero confiaba que muy pronto estaría con el queria que la abrace y la console por haberse sentido muy triste y deprimida durante 2 meses, cerrando sus ojos por un momento se había quedado por un rato dormida, es su rostro se hacia un pequeña sonrisa.

 _Afuera mas o menos cerca del refugio…_

Eli quien había caminado por un largo rato que seguía durando hasta ahora faltaba poco para llegar al refugio, la idea que tenia sobre la fusión con Trixie no se lo quitaba de la cabeza, algo que preocupaba era si Trixie estaría de acuerdo con ir con el hacia le entrada de las cavernas profundas, prácticamente le diría de la fusión cuando estuvieran ahí, lo único que esperaba Eli era que su idea sea la correcta, mientras pensaba asi continuaba caminando.

Mientras caminaba otro pensamiento paso por su cabeza, la vez que murió duro poco tiempo y luego resucito, conociendo lo que hubiera pasado sabia que Bill lo había salvado pero sin embargo no lo había visto desde mucho tiempo a veces se preguntaba que habrá sido de el, de todas formas mientras estaba muerto, como una alma había conocido el otro mundo y no era exactamente como se lo imaginaba.

Se trataba de un mundo muy parecido como al de la Tierra había visto muchas casas y varias almas como el personas que también murieron, este mundo que Eli había visto era increíble y quería conocerlo mas pero una luz blanca apareció detrás absorbiéndolo todo se puso oscuro por un rato y cuando abrió sus ojos vio que se encontraba de nuevo en Bajoterra.

El otro mundo era un mundo con muchos misterios, también había visto en ese mundo a alguien en especial, al o mejor dicho el alma del Blakk, algo bueno que penso de eso era que Blakk no molestaría en un buen tiempo.

-Un mundo lleno de misterios, se decía el Shane continuando caminando.

10 minutos después Eli llego al refugio, al momento de llegar dejo de llover y la oscuridad desaparecio por completo y pudo sentir a sus amigos, el troll y topoide se estaban alistando para salir y la pelirroja se encontraba en su cuarto dormiendo, sin hacer ruido el Shane con sus uñas escalo la pared del refugio hacia la habitación de la pelirroja, abrió la ventana solamente empujándola y entrando silenciosamente y justo a tiempo Kord y Pronto salieron en sus mecas del refugio dejando a el y la Sting solos.

Rapidamente busco una hoja y una lápiz, lo encontró y empezó a escribir dos simples palabras que lo puso al lado de ella, luego le dio una palmadita en su hombro haciendo que empieze a despertarse, Eli de inmediato salto por la ventana y en el aire cambio a su forma animal y al aterrizar se fue del lugar hacia el lugar la estaría esperando solo espera que su idea salga bien.

 _En el refugio…._

Trixie se despertó bruscamente ya que había sentía la mano de alguien en su hombro cuando se paro de la cama vio la el papelito que había en su cama, tomo el papel y lo leyó:

-" _Caverna Trixie"_ , decía la nota lo que significaba que.

-Eli me esta esperando en la caverna Trixie no puedo creerlo, se decía algo impresionaba rápidamente fue por la lanzadora de Eli y la suya, bajo las escaleras , de un salto subio a su meca y salio del refugio a una gran velocidad hacia la caverna Trixie.

Habiendo tardado solamente unos 15 minutos aproximadamente llego casi al lugar paro su meca cerca del lugar, se bajo y camino lo restante, al llegar vio a Eli quien se dio la vuelta para verla, ambos finalmente estaban en su encuentro, se miraban sin parpadear y luego corriendo uno hacia el otro se dieron un fuerte abrazo entra ambos Eli de la cintura de Trixie y ella de su cuello, Trixie estaba tan feliz de verlo que no pudo evitar llorar he Eli también se encontraba feliz que solo pudo soltar una lagrima, ambos estaban tan abrazados que siguieron asi por todo un rato hasta que se separaron dejando de abrazarse dándose un par sonrisas entre ambos.

-Trixie….yo…..lamento haberme ido se esa manera….no era el momento de un encuentro debido a la lluvia, dijo el Shane algo nervioso rascándose la nuca.

-No te preocupes Eli….lo que importa es que nuevamente estemos juntos, respondio Trixie tratando de calmarle los nervios.

-Bueno si…..aparte el clan sombra me busco, lo ultimo que dijo Eli llamo un poco la curiosidad de la pelirroja.

-¿Y para que?, pregunto ella.

-Digamos que me avisaron que Bajoterra esta nuevamente en peligro gracias a los secuases de Blakk y el clan Sombra necesitan nuestra ayuda somos los indicados, respondio el Shane.

-Pues si necesitan ayuda debemos ayudarlos, lo que dijo le pelirroja normalmente daba algunas esperanzas a Eli de que su idea estaba funcionando.

-Pues ahora mismo el clan sombra me dio esto que nos llevara a las cavernas profundas¿Me acompañarías?, pregunto algo asustado el Shane de que ella se negara mientras le mostro la esfera que le dio el clan sombra, para su sorpresa ella no se negó.

-Claro que si Eli vamos, le dijo Trixie tocándole su mano para darle confianza, Eli simplemente sonrio un poco, ambos tocaron la esfera presionando un enorme botón verde que los llevo a las cavernas profundas.

 _ **Fin del tercer capitulo vaya dos capítulos en una tarde un poco complicado pero los termine, ah también termine mi primer video y justamente lo hize de esta pareja si desean verlo este link:**_

 _watch?v=XfE5ApbRN1E_

 _ **Pueden comentarlo en los reviews si desean también, eso es todo.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capitulo**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	4. Elixie Shane

_**Mission Start**_

Este el capitulo en donde ocurrirá la fusión asi que empecemos.

 **4)El nacimiento de Elixie, el comienzo de una nueva guerra**

No tardaron mas de cinco segundos en llegar a las cavernas profundas, y al llegar Eli acompañado de Trixie vieron de nuevo la entrada donde se encontraban las babosas guardianas y también vieron al clan sombra quienes lo estaban esperando, como Eli podía entenderlos pero la pelirroja no, afortunadamente ella tenia el sombraductor ahora mismo, se lo coloco para entenderlos.

-Ah Eli Shane veo que encontraste a la persona compatible en poco tiempo perfecto, dijo uno del clan sombra, Trixie estaba confundida con lo que dijeron.

-¿Persona compatible?, pregunto ella a los cual Eli respondio ante su pregunta.

-Veras Trixie…..como somos compatibles…por esa razón el clan Sombra requieren nuestra ayuda….digamos que somos los únicos para la fusión entre nosotros, fue la respuesta de Eli aunque prácticamente ella no entendio del todo, y tenia mas dudas o preguntas debido a la respuesta que dio Eli.

-¿Fusión? ¿Entre nosotros? No entiendo, dijo la pelirroja llevándose una mano a su cabeza en señal de que no entendia.

-El clan Sombra te lo explicara mejor, dijo el Shane fijando su vista hacia el clan Sombra para que lo ayudara, el líder hablo mas o menos lo mismo que le dijo a Eli.

-Estos son los pendientes de la fusión, mostrándole el líder del clan Sombra a Trixie los dos pendientes que se encontraban en la mano del líder.

-Pendientes de la fusión, repitió lo ultimo que dijo el líder ya ubicándose un poco.

-Asi es…permiten a dos seres que sean compatibles el uno al otro combinarse y crear un nuevo ser con habilidades impresionantes….no al disparo de fusión que puede hacer Eli…sino una fusión de verdad…jamas creimos utilizarlo ya que fueron creados para detener males muy peligrosos pero al parecer si los utilizaremos…...estos pendientes son objetos muy preciados por nuestro clan debido al poder que poseen…..como los secuases de Blakk están construyendo algo muy enorme buscamos a Eli ya que el salvo a Bajoterra muchas veces junto con sus amigos y tu, dejo de hablar por un momento, haciendo que Trixie ya entendiera a que referían.

-¿Y como funcionan?, pregunto la pelirroja.

-Ambos seres se colocan un pendiente en la oreja…uno de un lado y el otro del otro lado por ejemplo; si se lo coloca al lado derecho…..el otro debe colocárselo al lado izquierdo, hizo una pausa y continuo:

-Si embargo no solamente es eso…estos pendientes tienen como vida o inteligencia propia…para que la fusión funcione los dos seres deben ser compatibles no solo en una cosa sino en varias y para descubrirlo le damos un pendiente a ambos seres y si el pequeño cristal en el centro brilla significa que si son compatibles que por lo tanto pueden fusionarse, termino de hablar el líder, Trixie ya había entendido todo y antes de que pudiera decir algo uno del clan Sombra hablo primero.

-Por eso es que estas aquí le pedimos a Eli Shane que trajera aquí a la persona que puede ser compatible con el y como te escogio a ti es hora de probar si los pendientes brillaran, lo que dijo el clan Sombra dejo a la pelirroja sin palabras, Eli talvez hubiera escogido a cualquier persona o a alguien de la banda pero la escogio a ella ya que posiblemente sean compatibles, Trixie penso que si podrían serlo pero no estaba segura, porque sera se preguntaba ella mirando a Eli y para obtener respuesta a ello se lo pregunto a Eli.

-Me escogiste a mi ¿Por qué?, hizo su pregunta a lo cual Eli trago fuertemente saliva y empezó a responder.

-Bueno…una es porque tenemos el tipo de sangre….y las mas importante es…porque nos amamos el uno al otro, lo ultimo que dijo Eli fue en voz muy baja ya que los nervios de nuevo lo dominaban un poco, a pesar de eso la pelirroja escucho lo que dijo y de inmediato se le hizo una pequeña sonrisa, ya sabia porque Eli la había escogido, razones una con todo lo que habían pasado estos ultimas batallas se amaban el uno al otro y normalmente estaban de acuerdo con muchas cosas ambos y también cuando Eli la salvo dando su propia sangre.

-Tienes razón Eli….somos compatibles el uno al otro, le respondio Trixie eliminando un poco los nervios de Eli sacándole una pequeña sonrisa, con esa actitud que tenían ambos jóvenes estaban listos para probar los pendientes, el clan sombra actuo de acuerdo a lo dijeron, entregándole un pendiente a Eli y el otro a Trixie retrocedieron un poco dandoles espacio suficiente y de mas en caso de que suceda algo en el proceso, el clan Sombra jamas pudo utilizar los pendientes debido a que no era necesario en esos tiempos pero era diferente ahora, por ahora esperaban que los pendientes brillaran.

Daba resultado, los pendientes empezaban a brillar cada vez mas fuerte se hacia el brillo, era obvio Eli y Trixie podían fusionarse sin problemas, el clan Sombra al ver que Eli y Trixie podían utilizar la fusión les daba esperanza, después de todo al fin utilizarían los pendientes.

Los mas asombrados eran el Shane y la Sting, ellos también al ver que podían fusionarse y definitivamente eran compatibles no se decían nada entre ambos solo se miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y estaban algo alegres por eso, como los pendientes funcionarian ya era hora de la fusión.

-Recuerden esto al momento de fusionarse deben estar unidos tranquilos en su interior solo asi los pendientes harán efecto una manera brillaran intensamente…están listos, pregunto el líder al final de hablar.

-Asi es, respondieron ambos al unisolo también entendieron a lo que se referían con eso aparte, dando un fuerte respiro se colocaron los pendientes, Eli se encontraba hacia el lado derecho de Trixie, por lo tanto se lo coloco en la oreja derecha y Trixie en la oreja izquierda, se tomaron de ambas manos mientras chocaban sus frentes que para eso bajaron un poco la cabeza viéndose el uno al otro.

-Trixie….antes de fusionarnos…..me alegra tenerte a mi lado nuevamente, dijo el Shane haciendo que Trixie se ponga muy feliz con lo que dijo.

-Eli …antes de fusionarnos….me alegra de que hayas vuelto, repitiendo las mismas palabras de Eli excepto las ultimas lo que también dejo feliz a Eli.

Ambos cerrando los ojos sentían una gran felicidad entre ambos, el clan al ver tal escena no dijeron nada, de repente los pendientes que tenían puestos los dos jóvenes empezó nuevamente a brillar soltando un gran fuerte destello blanco que cada vez se hacia mas intensa de los que se hizo hace instantes haciendo que el clan Sombra cerrara sus ojos por semejante destello que producia.

El brillo tardo 30 segundos en desaparecer y el clan Sombra abrió sus ojos para ver que paso, lo que vieron los dejo impresionados Eli y Trixie ya no estaban sino era otra persona que llevaba ambas orejas los pendientes y que los observaba, funciono Eli y Trixie se habían fusionado, vieron como era la persona:

El cuerpo tenia la misma talla de Eli, el cabello igual al de Eli junto con las dos coletas de Trixie tenían un color morado, los ojos también tenían la tonalidad de color morado, la cara se parecía al de Eli y Trixie lo mismo la nariz, la boca las mejillas y los labios.

El cuello hasta la cintura también un parecido entre ambos, la ropa que tenía era diferente una polera de mangas cortas que tenia un color verde a los costados a la pequeña parte de las mangas cortas y un color negro a lo restante el cinturón de pecho que ya no era solo uno sino dos formando una X entre los hombros y la cintura la umbrela de Trixie también dejo de ser una, y fue dos umbrelas a cada hombro la mochila de Eli que no cambio nada en la espalda.

Los brazos también un parecido entre ambos junto con los guantes de Trixie en las manos, las piernas lo mismo un parecido el pantalón de color negro con diseños de color verde las botas iguales a las de Eli lo mismo las rodilleras que tenia.

La lanzadoras de Eli y Trixie también se habían fusionado creando una nueva y poderosa lanzadora, la forma que tenia era igual a la de la maestra invencible, solo variaba el color que era azul con detalles naranja, no era necesario llevarla en su mano la mochila tenia un sujetador por lo cual se lo llevaba en la espalda de forma diagonal.

Eso era todo lo que podían ver el clan sombra sobre esta persona, quien hablo.

-No se preocupen estamos bien, respondio la persona, la voz que tenia tampoco era nueva sino era diferente la voces de Eli y Trixie se producían al mismo tiempo cuando hablaba.

-Escuchen…..gracias a la fusión de Eli Shane y Trixie Sting ha nacido un nuevo ser; su nombre será Elixie Shane o también Elixie Sting y juntos derrotaremos y detendremos a los secuases de Blakk, respondio _(Como son una fusión puedo utilizar el o ella)_ el pelimorado, el clan Sombra ahora que ya utilizaron la fusión se tenían que irse pero antes les dijeron algunas cosas mas que necesitaban saber.

-Ahora que unidos sus habilidades también se han combinado son mas fuertes que nunca en la vida…..ya nos necesitan….debemos irnos buena suerte…una cosa mas para desfusionarse deben esperar por lo menos una hora después lo demás es fácil….tan solamente deben primero cerrar sus ojos y quitarse los dos pendientes al mismo tiempo estarán 5 segundos en shock y cuando abran de nuevo los ojos estarán los dos separados, dicho esto el clan se retiro desapareciendo del lugar, Elixie también se fue retirando del lugar llegando a la profundidad del barranco.

La metamorfosis era mas fuerte ahora incluyendo la armadura que tenia la lanzadora de Eli, utilizando sus garras la pelimorado comenzó a subir el barranco.

Mientras subia se dijo estas palabras:

-Soy una fusión ahora que estamos unidos nada nos detendrá, diciendo esto Elixie siguió continuando subiendo el barranco.

 _ **Fin del cuarto que tal les parece la fusión, en fin, ahora que tengo tiempo libre por ahora actualizare un poco mas rápido este fic y también las posibilidades de subir no uno sino dos capítulos en un dia es el 18% si es que me alcanza el tiempo.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus reviews, hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Mission complete**_


	5. La Potenciación

_**Mission Start**_

Quinto capitulo, se suponía que debi actualizar ayer pero se me olvido, no volverá a pasar lo prometo

 **5)Las habilidades de Elixie, un nuevo sentimiento**

Al no tener prisa alguna, el pelimorado subia tranquilamente el barranco, aunque un poco incomodo, su nueva lanzadora que llevaba en su espalda a veces le estorbaba a sus pies pero aun asi siguió continuando.

Habiendo llegado hacia arriba del barranco, Elixie dio un gran suspiro, como aun no podian volver al refugio por el momento y también debían esperar 1 hora como el clan Sombra dijo para separarse que hacer se preguntaba, cruzando los brazos y quedándose parado pensaba en algunas ideas, estuvo asi por rato y hasta ahora ninguna idea sensata, de pronto recordó lo que el clan Sombra les dijo, que los guardias y secuases de Blakk estaban construyendo algo muy enorme y también que sus habilidades al combinarse se hacian mas fuertes de lo que parece.

-Eso es, dijo la pelimorada ya que se le ocurrio una idea, tenia deseos de probar las habilidades, que mejor manera que probarlos para vigilar a los secuases de Blakk, penso la pelimorada.

Con la agilidad e inteligencia y algo de fuerza de Eli y Trixie combinadas no habría problema alguno para descubrir a la perfección los planes de Twist, Nachos y Quentin, también no ser detectados por los guardias o las alarmas que había en la guarida de Blakk.

Decidido, Elixie utilizo la metamorfosis al cambiar su aspecto animal también no había tenido muchos cambios, la misma pantera solo que un poco mas grande de estatura los ojos de color morados y los cinturones de pecho formando la X.

-Es hora, diciendo esto partio de inmediato hacia la guarida de Blakk para averiguar los planes que tramaban Twist y los demás.

 _En la guarida de Blakk….._

Los secuases de Blakk quienes ya estaban terminando su plan con la ayuda de los mejores ingenieros para construir cualquier cosa sonreían victoriosamente, mientras los ingenieros terminaban los tres se fueron a una habitación que tenia una gran pantalla con sus controles.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja….muy pronto terminaremos con Eli…su novia….y su banda y yo sere líder de todo Bajoterra, dijo Nachos riéndose molestando al rubio.

-Ah si ¿Y quien te dio la autoridad para decidir tal cosa?, pregunto Twist mirando fijamente molesto a Nachos.

-Yo mismo…..tu eres mi jefe para empezar, respondio Nachos.

-Lo sere yo soy el aprendiz de Blakk y yo soy el que voy a estar a cargo, dijo alzando un poco al voz.

-No me hagas reir tenias un misión….acabar con Eli y hasta ahora no veo ni un resultado tuyo, dijo riéndose de Twist.

-Claro como si tu tampoco hubieras fracasado….si no mal recuerdo Blakk te envio a tu mundo por haberle fallado, dijo el rubio ahora riéndose el enfureciendo a Nachos, Quentin intervino ya que no soportaba mas.

-Ya basta….por ahora continuamos con el plan de acuerdo…..cuando este listo mi creación secuestraremos de nuevo a Trixie…..asi Eli no habrá duda de que venga hacia aca para rescatarla junto con sus amigos y cuando pesque el anzuelo lo acorralaremos y lo acabaremos de inmediato….ese es el plan, termino de hablar Quentin, al menos Twist y Nachos dejaron de discutir por el momento para reir otra vez de victoriosos.

-¿Y cuando estará listo?, pregunto el rubio.

-A este paso para mañana seguro, respondio Quentin desconcertando un poco a Twist y Nachos por lo dijo el científico pero de todas formas aceptaron necesitan descansan un poco después de lo que Eli les hizo a todos ellos.

-De acuerdo pero mas vale que este listo para mañana, grito el rubio un poco como si estuviera dándole una orden, retirándose del lugar, lo mismo Nachos y Quentin.

 _Muy cerca de la guarida de la Blakk…._

Elixie ya se estaba acercando a la guarida de Blakk, era solo cuestión de segundos para llegar, a una increíble velocidad incluso mas de lo que Eli iba cuando esta en su forma animal, sus habilidades eran insuperables, Elixie vio desde muy lejos la guarida, afortunadamente no había ningun guardias ni alarma por ahí facilitándole el paso al ojimorado, al estar muy cerca de la puerta y al haber llegado no entro por la puerta, seria muy arriesgado, sin embargo recordó algo muy importante el túnel que dejo en atrás de la guarida de Blakk talvez todavía se encuentre ahí, hiendo por el lado izquierdo de la guarida llego hacia atrás y alejando un poco, estaba de suerte el túnel se encontraba ahí intacto sin ser descubierto por Blakk o sus secuases.

Cambiando a su forma humana, la pelimorada descendió el túnel, iba un poco rápido para no hacer ruido, con su odio podía escuchar a los guardias que hablaban y con su olfato sabia en que parte se encontraban, asi que ya sabia en que parte de la guarida podía salir del túnel, con sus uñas que eran como unas mega garras excavó por otro lado del túnel logrando salir, se encontraba en una habitación de depósitos el lugar perfecto para salir, pensó, con cuidado y sin hacer ruido salio de la habitación.

Gracias a la sombra que había y como la ropa de Elixie era gran parte negro le permitia camuflarse un poco, sin perder mas tiempo de inmediato busco lo que estaban tramando los secuases de Blakk, Elixie buscaba moviendo rápido entre las sombras y haciendo algunos giros en el aire ya que algunos guardias se encontraban por ahí, luego de estar buscando por un rato encontró lo que buscaba, se encontraba en una habitación no podía entrar porque había gente ahí se les veía por la ventana que tenia la puerta, al verlos sabia que estaban trabajando en algo cuando miro hacia arriba vio lo que había.

Una mega meca ( Como el de Quentin en el episodio "Robobabosas"), solo que esta vez era un poco mas grande y con muchas mejoras, Elixie finalmente pudo descubrir los planes de los secuases de Blakk pero había algo que le parecía raro a Elixie, era que la fusión derrotaría a una mega meca de ese tamaño, sin embargo si el clan dijo que la fusión lo derrotaría no perderé las esperanzas, pensó el pelimorado.

De pronto Elixie escucho que alguien se acercaba no solo de un lugar sino de varios lugares, rápidamente se fue ocultando entre las sombras evadiendo a todos los guardias que aparecieron, ahora que ya sabia los planes decidio irse de la guarida para contarles sobre los planes al resto de la banda, además ya había pasado una hora pero primero era salir del lugar, alejarse y recién separarse.

Hiendo por el mismo lugar , la pelimorada logro llegar en poco tiempo a la habitación de depósitos y descender por el túnel.

Al salir del otro lado del túnel y saliendo de la guarida de Blakk, Elixie iba de nuevo a su metamorfosis para alejarse de lugar pero de pronto escucho desde muy lejos unos disparos que venían siempre de una caverna y al sentirlos a gran distancia noto que eran unos cuantos guardias de Blakk causando problemas a la caverna.

-Perfecto, dijo Elixie ya que probaría su lanzadora, rápidamente fue hacia la caverna corriendo todo lo rápido que podía sin utilizar la metamorfosis, increíblemente iba muy rápido, era genial se decía el pelimorado en su mente.

8 minutos después, Elixie llego a la caverna viendo a los guardias causando estragos afortunadamente la gente y las babosas que vivian ahí se habían ocultado en las casas que había en la caverna, inmediatamente la pelimorada llamo su atención a los guardias de Blakk.

-Hey, grito la pelimorada llamando su atención.

-Pero miren si un héroe que viene a salvar esta caverna, dijo uno de los guardias haciendo que todos ellos rieran, sin embargo ellos no sabían que eran Eli y Trixie fusionados por lo tanto Elixie era desconocido.

-Hay que deshacernos de el disparen, grito uno de los guardias todos hicieron caso cargaron babosas malvadas y la disparon contra el pelimorado a quien no le preocupaba, simplemente saco su lanzadora de su espalda quería comprobar algo, la primera babosa se acerco he Elixie la bloqueo golpeándola con su lanzadora desviando su trayecto, la comprobación de Elixie funciono su lanzadora también era muy fuerte permitiéndole desviar a las babosas, los guardias quedaron impresionados al ver como las babosas que disparan eran desviadas a otro lugar se quedaron sin babosas y quedaron en apuros.

-En verdad creen ganarme, diciendo esto el pelimorado quería probar una cosa mas como la lanzadora era igual a la de la maestra invencible podía separarla en dos para hacer el disparo de fusión o también babosas con el megamorfismo, pero también contaba con algo mas su armadura, recordando como había que hacerlo separo su lanzadora en sus dos partes iguales lanzo una hacia arriba seguido de la otra, funcionaba, la lanzadora se separo en cuatro partes uniéndose a Elixie, la armadura que la utilizaba ahora tenia un nueva forma en cuanto a sus partes, los brazos excepto las manos estaban con una parte con una especie de lanzadora con la forma de un arco en el brazo derecho en el izquierdo servia desviar cualquier ataque de babosa otra de otro tipo, las piernas sin la parte de los pies o rodillas también equipadas con las partes, el cuerpo la parte cubria solamente del cuello hasta la mitad del cuerpo y atrás en la parte de la espalda tenia unas alas muy largas que le servían como protección y la cabeza tenia la forma de una corona que su tamaño era de un odio al otro en el centro el símbolo de Shane.

Los guardias comenzaban a asustarse sin embargo a uno de ellos le quedaba todavía una babosa y la disparo contra la pelimorada, pero fue una muy mala idea, Elixie la golpeo con su brazo izquierdo.

-Mi turno, dijo Elixie como la armadura creaba ilusiones de babosas que sus efectos se hacian reales le daba mucha ventaja, en su lanzadora aparecieron dos ilusiones de babosas de Burpy y Joulles para hacer un disparo de fusión y apuntando contra los guardias disparo a las ilusiones, la babosas combinaron sus poderes haciendo a los guaridas huir del lugar a tiempo, por poco reciben el impacto.

Ahora que los guaridas se fueron Elixie dejo de utilizar su armadura convirtiéndola en lanzadora y colocándola atrás en el agarre de su mochila.

-Este poder que tengo es increíble…bueno es hora separarme, se dijo ya que las voces de Eli y Trixie se producían al mismo tiempo al hablar era como si hablaran entre ellos a pesar de estar unidos por la fusión, esta vez Elixie cambio a su forma animal para no llamar la atención de los demás, conocía el lugar perfecto para la separación.

Tardándose como 10 minutos en llegar a la caverna Trixie que era el único lugar donde no había nadie el lugar perfecto para separarse.

Ya estando en el lugar nuevamente cambio su transformación a humano.

-Listo, se dijo, siguiendo las indicaciones del clan Sombra primero cerraron sus ojos y con ambas manos se quito los dos pendientes de sus orejas al mismo tiempo de pronto quedaron en shock no sentían nada, cuando nuevamente recuperaron la consciencia en 5 segundos abrieron sus ojos, resulto perfectamente, Eli y Trixie se separaron volviendo a su normalidad en la mano de ambos con un pendiente, ambos se vieron y de inmediato se abrazaron, estuvieron asi por un momento hasta que se separaron.

-Trixie funciono estuvimos por un poco mas de una hora unidos….desciframos los planes de Blakk y también luchamos juntos, dijo Eli haciéndose un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, lo mismo en el de Trixie.

-Si somos compatibles…y los importante luchamos juntos, dijo Trixie mirando sin parar a Eli quien tampoco le el quitaba la mirada, ambos asi de nuevo se abrazaron y se dieron un beso en los labios, la fusión que hicieron hizo que su sentimientos que sentían entre ellos nuevamente renaciera.

-No estoy seguro pero la fusión me hizo sentir algo como…, Eli no termino la frase porque la pelirroja la completo.

-Como un nuevo sentimiento, era justo lo que Eli iba a decir.

-Si es extraño, dijo el Shane, ambos se sentían raro por eso que para no seguir hablando de eso, Eli tuvo una idea.

-Mejor vamos de vuelta al refugio, dijo Eli en lo cual Trixie no se negó en nada, ambos fueron a donde estaba la meca de la pelirroja sin decirse una palabra, aunque ambos desconocían ese extraño sentimiento que sentían después de haberse fusionado trataban de no pensar en eso mientras regresaban al refugio.

 _ **Vaya aquí termina el quinto capitulo puede ser que haya demorado que se los compensare asi que esperen un poco de tiempo y subiré lo mas rápido posible el capitulo siguiente lo prometo.**_

 _ **Hasta el proximo capitulo , espero sus reviews**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	6. Consecuencia

_**Mission Start**_

He prometido que subiría en poco tiempo el siguiente capitulo como este pero se presento algo a ultimo momento por lo que no pude actualizar pero ahora tuve tiempo para este capitulo asi que les dejo con el capitulo.

 **6)Cuando la sangre de Eli estalla**

Eli y Trixie quienes en la meca de Trixie, la pelirroja adelante y el peliazul en la parte de atrás de la meca mientras se sujetaba de la cintura de Trixie, ninguno de los dos se decía nada en el camino, también apartaban su vista hacia otro lado, no lograban entender porque sentían ese extraño sentimiento nuevo entre ellos después de la fusión lo cual los molestaba mucho, sin embargo a pesar de que intentaban olvidarse de eso no lograban conseguirlo.

-Mira…..halla esta el refugio, dijo la pelirroja indicándole al Shane con su dedo que se encontraban cerca del refugio.

-Esta bien, fue la respuesta de Eli, habiendo llegado al refugio entraron al garaje, parando la meca se bajaron y dando un gran respiro por la nariz ambos al mismo tiempo entraron hacia la sala, ya estando ahí vieron a Kord y a Pronto sentados en el sillón mirando la televisión mientras hablaban entre ellos y algunas de las babosas en la mesa y en el cesto de babosas.

El troll, topoide y las babosas al momento de ver a Eli inmediatamente corrieron hacia el donde el troll le dio un fuerte abrazo sacándole casi todo el aire a Eli quien se alegro un poco de ver a sus amigos.

-Eli me alegro de verte nuevamente, dijo el mecanico, después el topoide también se acerco para abrazarle.

-Pronto se llena se felicidad al verte Eli, dijo el topoide sin soltarlo, ya estando asi por todo un rato el troll lo sujeto para soltarlo y funciono, y finalmente las babosas de Eli subieron hacia los hombros chocando sus cabezas en las mejillas de Eli encariñándose un tanto ya que después de un tiempo ven de nuevo al Shane.

-Hola pequeñas las extrañe tanto, dijo Eli mas o menos alegre.

-Veo Trix que lo encontraste finalmente nosotros hemos por mucho tiempo y al no encontrarlo regresamos de nuevo, dijo Kord mirando a la Sting.

-Si asi es lo encontré mas o menos en la caverna Trixie, dijo la pelirroja el nombre de la caverna que tenia su nombre llamo la atención de Kord.

-Caverna Trixie eh donde se encuentra eso, pregunto el troll esta vez no le dio una mirada picara a Trixie ya que se encontraba muy alegre de ver nuevamente a Eli quien estaba tan concentrado en eso.

-Bueno es la caverna donde festejamos mi cumpleaños lo recuerdan, fue una pregunta las ultimas palabras de Trixie.

-Ah…lo recuerdo en fin todos estamos alegres de verte de nuevo en casa Eli, respondio el troll dándole una palmadita a Eli.

-Lo mismo digo es bueno estar de regreso, dijo el Shane sigue algo alegre.

-¿Y porque tardaron tanto?, pregunto el troll ya que se habían tardado tanto, Eli no había pensado ni dos veces en no decirlos y fue el quien les dijo porque la tardanza

-Bueno….digamos que nos topamos con el clan sombra quienes necesitan nuestra ayuda…verán…..primero a mi me mostraron esto y luego a ella, dijo el Shane mostrándole el y Trixie los pendientes al troll y al topoide y también a las babosas.

-¿Son pendientes verdad?, pregunto el topoide ya que vio algo parecido a esos pendientes hace un tiempo.

-Asi es….estos pendientes sirven para que dos personas se fusionen y sean una sola persona con un poder increíble, respondio Eli, el troll se llevo una mano a su quijada ya que al parecer conocía del tema.

-Los pendientes de la fusión…., dijo el troll impresionando a Eli y Trixie, como sabia el sobre estos pendientes se preguntaban.

-Si….¿Como supiste?, pregunto la pelirroja muy impresionada.

-Digamos que mi familia y nuestro clan…..creiamos en la leyenda de estos pendientes…una historia que explicaba sobre estos pendientes como funcionaba…lo considerábamos que era real mas que una leyenda hasta el dia de hoy lo seguimos considerando real, respondio el troll sacando muchas conclusiones en las mente de la pelirroja y el peliazul.

-Bueno…..por donde iba asi…el clan me dijo que buscara a la persona que podría ser compatible conmigo y la única persona que crei eso era Trixie…..por eso deje una nota en su habitación que vaya a la caverna Trixie….. luego de unos minutos nos encontramos fue un momento especial pero luego le dije sobre el clan sombra…ella acepto y nos trasladamos hacia las cavernas profundas…luego el clan Sombra le explico como funcionaba…luego descubrimos que somos compatibles…..y al usar los pendientes funciono nos fusionamos una vez asi el clan sombra nos dio las instrucciones para separarnos y luego se retiraron, termino de hablar Eli el troll entendio perfectamente lo que dijo el Shane, el topoide mas o menos pero si se ubico un tanto.

-Ya veo…..segun tengo entendido cuando se fusionan sus habilidades también se combinan…para ser mas claro todo lo de ustedes se combinan y son mas poderosos ¿No es asi?, pregunto al final el troll nuevamente acertando en el blanco.

-Si ahora la razón fue porque a pesar de que Blakk se haya ido sus secuases tienen un plan malvado y por eso con nuestras habilidades logramos descubrirlos, respondio el Shane dando también las razones.

-¿Y cuales son los planes?, pregunto curioso el troll.

-Bueno…Trixie responderá ante tu pregunta por ahora estoy cansado y quiero descansar…si me disculpan, diciendo esto dejo a las babosas de su hombro en el suelo, subio las escaleras rápidamente entro a su habitación y sin darse cuenta cerro la puerta de un portazo, la tal acción que hizo Eli muy rápido hizo que todos se miraban entre todos al ver ese comportamiento que tenia Eli desde que llego pero mas que todo a Trixie quien al ver que todos la miraban se puso algo nerviosa, pero para ella sabia porque razones estaba actuando asi lo mismo a ella pero para Eli lo estaba molestando, tenia que hablar con el de una vez con el para que ese sentimiento extraño que sienten no los molesten pero, ahora no era el momento aun.

-¿Tu sabes por qué Eli esta de esa manera?, pregunto el topoide a la pelirroja quien no supo responder hasta que se le vino una idea para responder.

-No lo se hablare primero con el…..pero antes les explicare que es lo que traman los de Blakk, dicho esto comenzó a explicarles sobre los planes de los secuases de Blakk.

 _Mientras con Eli en su cuarto…._

Eli se encontraba en un rincón de su cuarto donde había sombra suficiente para que el ocultara arrodillado, no podía soportar mas sentir ese sentimiento lo estaba colocando en un estado de odio que el trataba de controlar para que sus instintos de la metamorfosis no lo controlaran seriamente.

Sin embargo no era lo único lo que molestaba sino también la cabeza empezaba a fastidiarlo un poco, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos intentando controlarse, el sabia también que ella sentía lo mismo y quería hablar con ella pero no era el momento aun al menos era lo que creía el.

-Ya basta, se dijo mientras oponía resistencia a sus instintos de cazador, pero desafortunadamente le era imposible resistirse mucho tiempo mas, empezaba a sentir sensaciones en todo su cuerpo lo mismo en su sangre que también sentía sensaciones.

No entendia porque se estaba sintiendo de esa manera, pero no había tiempo y ya era tarde Eli no pudo resistir mas las sensaciones de su cuerpo y su molestia por ese sentimiento que era tan fuerte, los instintos lo estaban controlando, la sangre radioactiva de Eli estallo, y cuando sucedio eso Eli entro en un estado de furia y odio terrible haciendo perder emociones y convirtiéndolo en un ser sin control.

Eli cerro sus ojos y los abrió inmediatamente se paro y se transformo en pantera y con su estado inmediatamente salto por su ventana, aterrizando en el piso tranquilamente con una velocidad impresionante se fue alejando del refugio, una vez alejado lo suficiente del refugio, Eli empezó a destruir todos los hongos y los arbustos y todo lo que encontraba en su camino con sus garras dando zarpazos fuertes y mordiendo a los hongos y dando espeluznantes y fuertes rugidos que se escuchaban a grande distancia que era una manera de demostrar que nadie puede escapar de su ira, tambien espantando a muchas babosas que vivian ahí.

Sin embargo el estado de furia y odio Eli no bajaba sino se incrementaba cada vez mas y mas mientras seguía ocasionando destrucción en Bajoterra.

 _Mientras tanto en el refugio…._

15 minutos después que Trixie quien había terminado de explicarles con claridad los planes de los secuases de Blakk, ya iba a subir hacia la habitación de Eli para hablar con el pero de pronto, ella, el troll, topoide, y las babosas escucharon rugidos que venían desde muy lejos, para todos excepto para Trixie les parecio raro, como la televisión estaba encendida de pronto dijeron dos cosas que llamaron la atención de toda la banda.

 _-Boletin especial se ha reportado que una inmensa cosa esta atacando una pequeña caverna… y también han descubierto que una parte de Bajoterra esta totalmente destruida por marcas de esa misteriosa criatura que dejo destruido otra parte de Bajoterra….si la banda Shane esta escuchando esto necesitamos su ayuda,_ dijeron eso en la televisión la segunda noticia que escucho Trixie sabia porque era, Eli se encontraba halla afuera y por la marcas y mordidas que veía y los rugidos que daba desde muy lejos se encontraba muy molesto por lo que el y ella sentían ese sentimiento, si o si tenia que encontrar a Eli para regresarlo a su normalidad.

-Es hora de irnos necesitan nuestra ayuda, dijo el troll y llamo a Eli para que viniera pero como no contestaba la pelirroja hablo ya que Eli no se encontraba ahí.

-Oh no Eli se fue saltando por su ventana seguramente a detenerlos solo debemos alcanzarlo, dijo la pelirroja, afortunadamente todos le creyeron ya que Eli no respondia, inmediatamente todos fueron por sus lanzadoras y babosas y Trixie por las babosas de Eli, luego se subieron a sus mecas y rápidamente salieron del garaje directo a la caverna donde había problemas.

 _Mientras con Eli….._

Eli quien aun seguía bajo el control de sus instintos y también su estado de ira que también no bajaba, la tensión y presión de su sangre alcanzaba un limite critico y por poco lo alcanzo cuando estallo, sin embargo escucho unos ruidos de la misma caverna a la que iban Trixie y los demas y disparos de babosas.

-Nadie escapara de mi, dijo dando un rugido y rapidamente fue al lugar.

 _ **Bueno ahora que termine este capitulo voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas rápido posible no puedo prometer nada ya que algo se presenta a ultima hora.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	7. Memorable

_**Mission Start**_

Me perdi por un tiempo debido a unos asuntos por ahora tuve tiempo para este capitulo nos leemos abajo

 **7)¿Otro secuestro?**

Eli se acercaba cada vez mas a la caverna donde estaban ocurriendo los problemas, para su mala suerte la ira que lo dominaba lo estaba haciendo perder mas su conocimiento olvidándose a cada segundo que pasaba quien era, lo único que quería hacer era causar todo tipo de destrucción y caos por su camino y esas ganas no paraban.

Con Trixie y el resto de la banda de Shane que también ya estaban acercándose a la caverna, la pelirroja era la mas preocupada, ella sabia muy de lo que Eli seria capaz cuando ocurrio esto, el mismo se lo había contado mas o menos antes de lo que paso con la Neurotoxina una conversación que estaba recordando.

 _Dos meses y una semana antes….._

 _Eli y Trixie se encontraban en la caverna Trixie ya que habían salido por un rato juntos, se encontraban sentados en una roca muy grande, hablando de algunas cosas de ellos y en una de esas conversaciones Eli le hablo sobre los peligros que tenían de su metamorfosis y dada la conversación que tenían sobre eso ambos se colocan algo serios._

 _-Veras Trixie cuando siento mucho odio empiezo a sentir como unas sensaciones extrañas…ahí es también cuando mi sangre empieza a estallar una vez que pase eso me convertiré en una persona del caos y todo lo destruiré a mi paso…..temo que pase tal cosa por esa razón tienes que alejarte y a los demás de mi no puedo controlarme…..temo que pueda hacerte daño no podre recordar nada en esos momentos…por eso debes alejarte de mi Trixie por tu bien y el de los demás, dijo el Shane parándose suspirando con la nariz, Trixie se negó ante lo que dijo Eli._

 _-Eli no….no te dejare, le dijo Trixie también parándose y poniéndose seria a lo cual el Shane se molesto por lo que pedia._

 _-Trixie no entiendes…corres peligro cuando eso pase, dijo Eli gritando un poco._

 _-NO me importa…..no te abandonare, respondio la pelirroja también gritando un poco._

 _-Trixie debes dejarme solo no puedo controlarme, grito aun mas el peliazul._

 _-Y crees que estar solo…será mejor, insinuo Trixie._

 _-No es que…., dijo el Shane interrumpido por ella._

 _-¿Entonces que?, termino la frase de Eli._

 _-¡No quiero perderte!, grito Eli levantándola de sus brazos con sus manos, ella se sorprendio por tal acción y se lamento haber sido algo dura con el._

 _-No quiero…..o podría soportarlo…...casi te pierdo como tres veces por eso debo estar solo Trixie eres muy importante para mi jamas me perdonaría si te hiciera daño, le dijo el Shane mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Trixie bajado su cabeza respirando un poco rápido ya que hablo muy rápido al final, ella iba a decirle algo para que se sintiera mejor pero Eli aun no termino de hablar._

 _-Se que puedo ser sobreprotector contigo y con los demás pero lo hago ya que son mi familia; como seguir en el refugio sino pudiera ver tus ojos de esmeralda; como seguir si no escuchara tu voz, jamas seria el mismo si te perdiera para siempre por eso debo estar solo, dijo Eli dejando de tocar los hombros de Trixie sin levantar su cabeza, ella se quedo muy sorprendida y lo que dijo la llenaba de mucha felicidad, rápidamente Eli fue sorprendido cuando la pelirroja levanto su cabeza con su mano dándole un suave y tierno beso en sus labios mientras lo abrazaba de su cuello, inmediatamente el le devolvió dicho abrazo de su cintura y también del beso._

 _Estuvieron asi por un rato sin dejar de abrazarse se separaron y fue ahí cuando Trixie aprovecho el momento para hablar._

 _-Si estamos juntos Eli no necesariamente debes estar solo podemos resolverlo juntos, dijo la pelirrroja haciendo sentir mejor a Eli, ambos se seguían mirando y daban muchas sonrisas entre ellos._

 _Ahora en la actualidad…_

Esa conversación que tuvieron le permitia a Trixie tener una idea para que Eli nuevamente volviera, justo la banda de Shane habían llegado al lugar sin embargo dejaron sus mecas cerca del lugar ya que no había espacio suficiente para sus mecas.

Llegando a pie vieron lo que ocurria había pocas casas en esta caverna y las personas y babosas se habían encerrado debido a los problemas que ocurria con los guardias de Blakk, de pronto el suelo retumbaba llamando la atención de Trixie y los demás.

-¿Qué esta pasando?, pregunto el topoide inquietándose.

-Debe ser la mega meca del que Trixie nos ha hablado el plan de los secuases de Blakk, dijo muy seguro de lo que hablaba el troll.

-Exacto…se esta acercándose, dijo Trixie porque la tierra retumbaba mas y mas, y tenia razón el terrible plan de Quentin, Nachos y Twist se apareció, una gran mega meca que a pesar de ser grande podía moverse tranquilamente su diseño y los detalles era al igual al de Quentin cuando construyo su primer mega meca hacia tiempos anteriores.

La parte de la cabeza se encontraban los tres secuases siempre Twist y Nachos observando mientras que Quentin controlaba a la mega meca.

-Vaya; vaya…pero si son la banda de Shan…un momento ¿Dónde esta Eli?, pregunto Quentin sospechando de ellos, lo mismo Twist y Nachos.

-No sabemos….solo se fue y ya, respondio Kord, ante la respuesta de Kord ellos entraron en mas sospechas y de inmediato disparo de uno de brazos varias babosas malvadas, estos brazos estaban equipados con ametralladoras lo cual le muy difícil esquivarlas a la banda de Shane que tuvieron que esconderse.

-¿Y ahora que?, pregunto el troll, Trixie tenia una idea.

-Hagan esto vayan y ocúpense de los guardias yo mantendré ocupado a Quentin y los demás, fueron las ordenes de Trixie, ellos la miraron con una cara de "estas jugando no".

-No se preocupen por mi estare bien, dijo la pelirroja ellos hicieron caso a su orden aunque no muy seguro, rápidamente salieron de donde se estaban ocultando, Kord y Pronto fueron hacia los guardias y Trixie mantenía distraído a los secuases de Blakk, incluso de que la mega meca disparaba una gran cantidad de babosas malvadas la pelirroja las lograba esquivar todas.

-¿Por qué tu novio no esta aquí…donde esta?, pregunto de nuevo Quentin.

-Kord ya te dijo; no sabemos, respondio ella, ellos tres solo se rieron y detuvieron los disparos.

-Bueno…mejor para nosotros, dijo el rubio nuevamente listo para disparar babosas, cuando de repente se escucharon rugidos muy cercanos del lugar, Quentin y los demás se sorprendían, pero Trixie no le inquietaba saber donde se apareceria Eli, pero si ahora en su estado y sobre todo acercándose mas y mas iba a ser otro problema, ella y los secuases de Blakk cerraron sus ojos por un rato y al abrirlo lo vieron a Eli, prácticamente solo Trixie sabia que Eli era una pantera los demás no pero la suerte de Quentin y los demás Eli quien no lograba recordar nada le rugía a Trixie listo para atacarla los demás solo miraban como era la situación de la pelirroja.

-Eli reacciona por favor soy Trixie no lo recuerdas, dijo ella pero no sirvió Eli se iba acercando lentamente sacando la garras de sus patas, A pesar de que ella se encontraba asustada por la forma que se encontraba el no retrocedio.

-Eli….por favor vuelve te necesito…..escucha se que estas molesto por ese nuevo sentimiento pero Eli…..no tienes que ponerte asi lo también lo estoy pero lo olvido cuando estoy a tu lado para sentirme segura; protegida por la persona que quiero tanto…recuerdame por favor, dijo la pelirroja con la voz un poco débil esas palabras funcionaban Eli dejo de gruñir al parecer empezaba a recordar algo.

-Sabia que lo lograrías Eli, le dijo Trixie a punto de acercarse, pero los malvados de Quentin al ver que Eli no iba a atacarla se les ocurrio una manera de conseguir que lo haga, de inmediato dispararon una babosa granada malvada que ambos no lograron la babosa toco el piso y como Eli y Trixie se encontraban demasiado cerca la explosión dio en el blanco, Trixie por el terrible impacto que recibió estuvo inconsciente en el suelo mientras que Eli el impacto no lo dejo inconsciente sino hizo que su ira se incrementara mucho mas de lo que sentía, ahora si que estaba mas furioso que nunca y al ver a Trixie en el suelo se acerco a ella para atacarla, los secuases al ver lo que hacia Eli siguieron mirando la situación.

Eli ya estaba a su lado listo para darle un zarpazo tenia su pata levantada para el zarpazo, sin mas que hacer la iba a atacarla pero justo antes de hacer contacto se detuvo, adentro de su mente se dijo no, Eli al ver que estaba por atacar a su amada de inmediato recordó que paso y trataba de controlar esos instintos que tenia, quedándose quieto mientras cerraba los ojos intensamente, Quentin al ver que no la atacaba se aburrieron de el y le dispararon otra babosa malvada.

Eli por otro parte finalmente logro controlarse y cuando abrió sus ojos sucedió algo impresionante, justo al abrió vio como la babosa iba lentamente y no era lo único, la mega meca también se movia lento todo se movia lento y todo se puso de color rojo brillante, acaso era una alucinación, Eli estaba viendo que el tiempo no estaba transcurriendo con normalidad era como si el hubiera estado jugando con el tiempo, pero como se preguntaba hasta que el color rojo brillante que todo excepto Eli se había puesto asi entendio como es que paso esto.

-Mi sangre….., se dijo Eli mirándose sus manos jamas creyo que seria capaz de hacer tal cosa pensaba en otras cosas pero nada de esto sin embargo todavía quedaba una preguntaba.

-Pero porque ahora me paso esto, se pregunto no estaba seguro si su teoría era cierta, debido a lo que lucho con los instintos talvez penso Eli.

El color rojo estaba desapareciendo y los colores nuevamente aparecían y el tiempo iba a volver a su normalidad, rápidamente cambio a su forma humana y también levanto a Trixie en sus brazos mientras se alejaba un poco de donde iba la babosa daría.

-Gracias Trixie, le dijo el Shane a pesar de que casi la ataca pero también le sirvió para recordar y calmarse.

El color desaparecio y el tiempo transcurría a su normalidad, la babosa tan solamente dio al piso no en el blanco Twist, Nachos y Quentin no dejaban de impresionarse por lo que veian, hace un minuto vieron a una criatura y segundo después a Eli pero que pasa se preguntaban mentalmente.

-Eli Shane veo que al fin apareces después que Trixie estaba en problemas, dijo el rubio mirando fijamente, sin que Eli escuchara.

-Es hora del plan, dijo Quentin, inmediatamente las manos se separaron de los brazos dejando solo una cuerda gruesa convirtiéndose en un gancho para capturar a cualquier cosa y la iban a utilizar contra Trixie, la mano se iba acercando muy rápido pero Eli dio salto hacia atrás esquivándola pero no se había dado cuenta de que la otra mano se acercaba a el, ahora la mano era la que sujetaba a Trixie después de quitarla de los brazos de Eli en el aire y regresando a sus brazos, Eli se molesto esta vez no tanto para hacer que su sangre no estalle de nuevo.

-Sueltala AHORA, grito muy molesto el Shane.

-O sino que, contesto Quentin, de inmediato coloco a Trixie en la parte del estomago donde era una prisión para persona el cual se la podía ver por la ventana que tenia como ella seguía inconsciente no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, y rápidamente se fue alejándose de la caverna ordenandoles a los guardias que retiraran, Eli iba a perseguirlos pero de pronto miro su brazo izquierdo en la parte del codo había tenido una herida de tamaño media por causa de la explosión de la babosa granada, con la mano derecha se cubria para evitar que se desangre, algo que Eli sabia era que tenia que tener cuidado al hacerse herida ya que había recuperado apenas su sangre que dio para salvar a Trixie, hasta la mas minima herida podria ocasionar que Eli se debilitara un poco y si hubiera ido para perseguir a los secuases de Blakk se hubiera desangrado mucho mas.

Con mucho cuidado y caminando fue a buscar a sus amigos

 _ **Fin del séptimo capitulo se que no pude actualizar rápidamente, por ahora estoy con mucha falta tiempo asi que puede ser que tarde un poco en actualizar, intentare actualizar lo mas rápido posible para no dejarlo con el suspenso, bueno eso es todo.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capitulo**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	8. Soñar

_**Mission Start**_

Llevo algo de tiempo terminar este capitulo pero finalmente lo consegui

 **8)Si hubiera ocurrido**

Eli caminaba lo mas rápido posible para ir a sus amigos donde se encontraban mas o menos por el camino por donde la mega meca fue sin embargo, la herida de Eli afortunadamente no se desangraba, Eli agradecia por ese hecho, en el camino encontró a sus babosas y las de Trixie junto con su lanzadora quienes habían salido de sus tubos de ensayo habiendo volando por los aires cuando la babosa granada malvada impacto el suelo.

-Ah…Burpy amiguitas me alegro de verlos nuevamente, dijo el Shane agarrando a las sus babosas quienes con cabecitas en toda la parte de la nariz, mejillas y boca la rozaban mostrándoles su afecto y cariño, luego colocándolas en sus tubos de arsenal a Burpy en sus hombro y a las restantes en su mochila la lanzadora de Trixie al no tener lugar en donde colocarla la llevo en su mano, una vez terminada su encuentro fue a buscar a sus amigos.

Eli se sentía algo extraño al estar con sus babosas, bueno prácticamente no estaba tan conectado con sus babosas desde y antes de que había muerto, y no iba a dejar que tal cosa pase, una vez que termine todo esto nuevamente se conectara con sus babosa, pero por ahora tenia que salvar de nuevo a Trixie, una y las mas principal era porque la amaba y también le había prometido que estaría con ella a pesar de lo que pasara y también que la protegería de todo mal, segundo la necesitaba mucho ya que sin ella no podrían hacer la fusión nuevamente que es lo único que derrotaría a tal mega meca

Finalmente llego al lugar donde se encontraban el troll y topoide quienes se estaban encargandose de los guardias que también se habían retirado por ordenes de Quentin, también habían visto la mega meca que se retiraba, sin embargo no vieron a Trixie que estaba atrapada en una prisión, iban a perseguir a la mega meca pero escucharon la voz de Eli

-Chicos ¿Se encuentran bien?, pregunto Eli a sus amigos, ellos al verlo nuevamente se alegraron y se aliviaron y también se molestaron un tanto salir del refugio de esa manera y también algo de curiosidad porque el sostenia la lanzadora de Trixie

-Eli es un alivio que te hayamos encontrado y también queríamos saber ¿Por qué te fuiste asi del refugio; que paso?, fue la pregunta de Kord a lo cual Eli no supo que decir por el momento hasta que se le vino una idea para simular otra cosa sin detectado ya que el no era nada bueno ocultando secretos.

-Es que se me cayo algo que estaba sujetando por la ventana y baje por la ventana para recogerlo…de pronto escuche unos dispararos y de inmediato fui a investigar crei que no iban a venir pero me equivoque, fue la respuesta de Eli a lo cual el troll y topoide les parecio algo raro y poco creíble pero antes, querían saber porque tenia la lanzadora de la pelirroja.

-Bueno…ahora sabes porque tienes la lanzadora de Trix, pregunto de nuevo el troll, Eli nuevamente tubo mas o menos mentir ante su pregunta.

-No lo se nos dispararon y cuando me recupere encontré su lanzadora….no estoy seguro si fue capturada por Quentin y los demás talvez se encuentre por aquí, respondio el Shane mientras se quedaba algo pensativo.

-Si es cierto entonces hay que buscarla de inmediato, dijo el troll decidido, lo mismo Pronto pero Eli tubo una idea para hacer que sus amigos que vayan al refugio.

-No se molesten…..yo la buscare confíen en mi vuelvan al refugio….volvere pronto, dijo Eli dándoles como una orden, Kord y Pronto por un lado iban ignorar tal orden pero también seria algo inútil convencer a Eli de que se queden para ayudarlo con su búsqueda asi que lo dejaron pasar.

-De acuerdo Eli te veremos mas tarde en el refugio ten cuidado, diciendo esto fueron a sus mecas volviendo al refugio también llevando la meca de Trixie dejando a Eli solo en la caverna se dio un momento para razonar todo lo que ha pasado en estos momentos.

Como no había a nadie a quien buscar Eli rápidamente fue por el mismo lugar que fue al estar controlado por los instintos aunque con una actitud no tan positiva, por ahora se sentía muy molesto, frustrado y algo triste en el camino, nuevamente se repetia lo que había pasado hace tiempo.

-¿Cómo estará Trixie?, se preguntaba el Shane muy angustiado por el estado en el que se encontraba la pelirroja la extrañaba mucho, seguramente pensaba Eli, se debe encontrar aun inconsciente encerrada en la prisión de la mega meca no tardara en despertar y cuando lo haga también ella se sentira asi como el se siente ahora mismo, a el no le gustaba verla asi sencillamente lo odiaba mucho, esas veces en que ella se sentía muy mal el siempre acudia para consolarla pero ahora era diferente.

Tambien ese nuevo sentimiento que sentía aun ya no lo molestaba, había comprendido de que se trataba y el porque pero se había dejado llevar no por los instintos sino por otra cosa haciendo que su sangre estalle de esa manera, y una parte también era su culpa talvez si hubiera logrado controlar la metamorfosis Trixie no habría sido secuestrada por esos secuases de Blakk.

Para no seguir sintiéndose mas miserable de lo que ya se sentía por lo ocurrido se fue por otro camino hacia la caverna Trixie, ni siquiera el verdadero Eli fracasaría de esa manera, prácticamente no era el verdadero Eli, Copy Eli era el original tan solamente era una copia tan barata que se sentía miserable por dentro o eso era lo que pasaba por su mente talvez no se sentía asi por las otras situaciones como la de control mental o de una babosa muy extraña que hacia algo sorprendente pero ahora por una cosa que era tan normal para el y recién ocurre esto.

Al fin llego a la caverna Trixie, por lo menos Eli ya no se sentía miserable ya que esta caverna era especial para el, le traía buenos recuerdos mas que todo sobre el cumpleaños de Trixie, mientras se apoyaba sobre un hongo grande se le vino todo muchos recuerdos pero los últimos no fueron nada buenos, perdido en su mundo por recuerdos tuvo una pesadilla sin darse cuenta que tenia los ojos abiertos aun todo ocurria solo en su mente.

 _Eli se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del doctor Blakk junto con Trixie y Blakk, pues al parecer estaba nuevamente recordó el incidente de la Neurotoxina justo la parte en la que Blakk lanzo la misma lanza que le lanzo contra la pelirroja, solo que esta vez iba a ser diferente, si hubiera ocurrido tales cosas que no pasaron._

 _Blakk había ya lanzado tal lanza que ocurrio justo lo que Eli ya pasaría ya que era sueño, pero aun asi se sentía mas o menos como aquella vez_

 _-No de nuevo…..no otra vez, dijo el Shane recordando tal escena._

 _-Ja ja ja ja ja ¿Qué te parecio eso Eli?, le dijo Blakk riéndose, Eli sujetando a Trixie en sus brazos vio la lanzadora que tenia a su lado en el piso y con su pie la disparo hacia el muro que caería sobre Blakk pero ocurrio algo la babosa malvada cambio de trayecto dando la vuelta dirigiéndose contra Eli, rápidamente dejo a Trixie en el suelo mientras que el recibió impacto y todo de la babosa granada haciendo caer al Shane al piso primero de espalda y debido a la fuerza a la cayo dijo una vuelta en los aire cayendo por segunda vez al piso pero de pecho._

 _Cuando Eli se levanto adolorido por el impacto miro a Blakk muy molestamente._

 _-No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, grito el Shane de inmediato se escucho atrás de el disparo de otra babosa, Eli volteo hacia atrás y no había nadie que la disparara._

 _-¿De donde salio esa babosa?, pregunto Eli justo cuando recibió el impacto de la babosa haciendo caer nuevamente al piso sobre los pies de Blakk de pecho, cuando levanto su cabeza hacia arriba vio a Blakk riéndose victoriosamente._

 _-Crees que eres rival para mi Eli, dijo Blakk mirándolo maliciosamente, de inmediato empujo a Eli con pie estando ahora en el suelo de espaldas, a Eli le costo levantarse por un rato pero lo hizo finalmente._

 _-Dile adiós a Trixie Eli, diciendo esto disparo con su lanzadora que había sacado de su espalda ya cargada listo para disparar, y lo hizo, disparo una babosa malvada que iba directo hacia Trixie, Eli no podía salvarla se encontraba muy débil que no podía moverse._

 _-Trixie, dijo rápidamente Eli al ver que la babosa ya iba a llegar al blanco, tal escena hizo que Eli se despertara de su pesadilla._

Eli tenia los ojos abiertos y cuando recupero el conocimiento parpadeo varias veces una vez asi, se molesto tanto que levanto sus brazos hacia arriba gritando con mucha fuerza.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!, grito el Shane tratando de calmarse otra vez, sabia que ese tipo de cosas posiblemente ridículas ocasione que estallara de nuevo y no quería que vuelva a suceder tal cosa, respirando con calma logro tranquilizarse lo suficiente, una vez calmado decidio irse al refugio aunque caminando lento y sintiéndose otra vez miserable aunque esta vez no tanto diciéndose unas palabras.

-Resiste Trixie te salvare, se dijo el Shane con algo de esperanzas.

 _ **Vaya, faltarían como unos tres a dos capítulos para terminar este fic me llevara algo de tiempo pero lo terminare de todas formas.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capitulo, espero sus reviews.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	9. Decidido

_**Mission Start**_

Les dejo con el noveno capitulo

 **9)Decidido**

Eli que caminaba hacia el refugio lentamente, pasaban por su cabeza una gran variadad de cosas relacionadas con lo que paso estos días, sin embargo algo que desalentaba un poco, en uno de esos pensamientos intentaba tener una idea para salvar a Trixie de los matones de Blakk, pero aun nada, tenia ideas decentes en todo acontecimiento pero ahora era diferente no tenia idea de que hacer por el momento, no gustaba admitir eso pero se encontraba muy estancado y mucho.

-¿Y ahora que puedo hacer?, se preguntaba el Shane, las babosas que estaban en los tubos de arsenal y Burpy en su hombro no dijeron nada, solamente miraban algo preocupados a Eli por la actitud que tenia, hasta incluso ellas sabían que el tenia un plan para todo, pero ahora no sucedio lo mismo, tampoco intentaron animarlo ya que no funcionaria tanto.

Eli siguió caminando lentamente, sin dejar de pensar en lo que sucedia, se sentía algo triste al extrañar a Trixie y no había forma de no seguir asi, o talvez si penso Eli, saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón su pendiente de fusión, acercándolo un poco hacia su cara, mirándolo fijamente, el solo mirarlo le traía buenos recuerdos mas o menos, dándole mas ideas para ir a la guarida de Blakk y también extrañar aun mas a la pelirroja.

-Trixie, dijo Eli mirando ahora hacia el frente recordándola.

 _En la guarida de Blakk….._

Quentin, Twist y Diablos Nachos ya habían llegado llevando a la mega meca en su respectivo lugar de una de las habitaciones que tenia un espacioso lugar quedándose ahí para ver algunas cosas y esperar a que la pelirroja despertara los guardias fueron a sus lugares también.

-Vaya….mi plan si funciono, dijo Nachos a lo cual molesto un tanto al rubio.

-¿Cómo que tu plan?, dijo Twist alzando la voz un poco.

-Si es plan, insinuo Nachos.

-Cuantas tengo que decirte que aquí…el que da ordenes soy yo no tu, contesto el rubio, de nuevo empezaron con su discusión, metiéndose Quentin también.

-¿Y porque tu dices eso? si el plan fue mi idea, grito Quentin, hubieran continuado asi por todo un rato si Trixie no se hubiera empezado a despertar.

-Luego discutiremos esta claro, dijo Twist, los demás le dijeron si con la cabeza, la pelirroja recupero perfectamente la consciencia y luego miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta y al ver que se encontraba en la prisión que tenia la mega meca intento moverse pero al mirar debajo de sus pies vio que estaba encadenada de su pierna izquierda una cadena sujetándose de la rodilla para abajo con un anillo de gran ancho donde tenia insertado como una especie de chip que permitia ver su ubicación de quien lo portaba en la pantalla que se encontraba en esa habitación y también servia para torturar de manera electrizante, con algo de desesperación, preocupada y asustada miro por la ventana para ver que había afuera, se inquieto un tanto mas al ver a los secuases de Blakk.

-Vaya vaya pero miren quien se despertó, dijo Twist riéndose de la pelirroja por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Twist ya déjenme salir, grito Trixie golpeando la ventana con su mano hecha puño.

-¿Sino que?, con esa pregunta sabia que la pelirroja no diría nada y asi fue.

-¿Dónde están mis amigos…donde esta Eli?, pregunto Trixie gritando muy fuerte preocupándose mas.

-No te preocupes veras a tu querido Eli en el suelo para cuando venga hacia aca, contesto Nachos ahora riéndose el, lo que dijo hizo que Trixie sospechara sus otros planes que tramaban.

-Estoy segura de que Eli terminara con sus planes confio en el además no dejare que le hagas daño, afirmo de seguro la pelirroja a lo cual hizo que los tres se rieran.

-A si…para cuando Eli llegue aquí lo acabaremos de una vez con la mega meca…..ja ja ja ja ja ja….Eli no tiene ninguna posibilidad ante esto y tu seras testigo ya que veras lo que ocurrirá, respondio Quentin burlándose que luego los tres cambiaron por unas risas victoriosas y maléficas, haciendo que Trixie se asustara un tanto.

-Es mejor que le digas adiós a Eli porque la ultima vez que lo veas será aquí, diciendo esto se retiraron de la habitación riéndose maléficamente sin parar dejando a Trixie sola en la prisión de la mega meca.

Una vez sola ella se arrincono a una de las esquinas de la prisión, asustada, desesperada y preocupada por lo que le iba a pasar a Eli, pero sobre todo extrañaba mucho a sus amigos y al igual que Eli era al que mas extrañaba, esta vez no se puso muy triste como para llorar pero si lo estaba un tanto.

-Eli…..te necesito no me siento nada bien sin ti, dijo con la voz un tono bajo, acordándose que tenia algo para recordarlo, saco también de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón, el otro pendiente de la fusión, acercándolo un poco a sus cara y mirándolo fijamente le hacia recuerdo a Eli lo cual la hacia olvidar sus angustias un poco.

-Eli, dijo la pelirroja dejando de mirar su pendiente.

 _Cerca del refugio….._

Eli ya se estaba acercando al refugio sin embargo seguía sosteniendo en su mano izquierda la lanzadora de Trixie mientras que con la otra su pendiente con mucha fuerza, pues al parecer ya tenia ideas mas o menos decentes para su plan, pero no estaba seguro si funcionaria, aparto por el momento esas ideas agitando la cabeza hacia los lados.

Llegando al refugio entro por la puerta y vio que Kord y Pronto estaban en la sala sentados en los sillones descansando un poco, ellos se sintieron aliviados al verlo.

-Eli al fin llegaste; y ¿Tuviste suerte?, pregunto el troll, Eli recordó que les había mentido una vez pero no iba a serlo mas a partir de ahora.

-Eh no exactamente….fue capturada por los matones de primera de Blakk…..ella esta presa en ese lugar….todo fue mi culpa…..si tan solo no hubiera salido del refugio talvez ella este aquí en estos momentos, se dijo Eli sintiéndose mal y miserable a lo cual ahora si las babosas trataron de reconfortarlo ya que era el momento, al igual que sus amigos.

-Calmate Eli no es tu culpa…..fue inevitable que sucediera eso de acuerdo, pregunto al final el troll colocando una mano en su hombro para hacerlo sentir mejor lo cual funciono un poco.

-Si eso creo, dijo Eli en voz baja, cuando el troll iba a decir algo la pantalla de la computadora del refugio se encendio y no era nadie mas que Quentin y los demás quienes no se encontraban en la habitación de la mega meca sino en otra.

-Eli…supongo que sabes para que llame, dijo seguro Quentin.

-¿Dónde esta ella; responde?, dijo muy seriamente el Shane.

-Oh no te preocupes ella esta bien por ahora…..escucha muy bien lo que voy a decir Eli:

-Te propongo un trato, puedes volver a tener entre tus manos a tu querida novia, Trixie Sting, solo si nos das algo a cambio, en este caso debes venir tu solo sin tus babosas ni tus amigos aquí a la guarida de Blakk mañana porque ya esta oscureciendo, una vez que vengas ya veremos el resto…..recuerda solamente tu; te conozco muy bien Eli no trates de hacerte el listo de acuerdo.

Y como eres un Shane, te guste eso o no a mi trato, sabes las consecuencias si no haces lo que te digo sobre tu amada, y créeme Eli Shane yo estoy a cargo ahora, te espero, termino de hablar riéndose al final pero Twist y Nachos intervinieron con lo ultimo mas o menos que dijo Quentin.

-¿Quién dice que estas a cargo?, grito Diachos Nachos empezando con su discusión.

-Hasta mañana Eli Shane, diciendo esto la pantalla se apago, todos en el refugio a excepción de Eli quedaron mas o menos impactados, Eli sin embargo ya había escuchado esas palabras o menos algunas partes, cuando Blakk capturo a Trixie y le dejo una nota en una caverna diciéndole que si no obedecia a Blakk a lo que exigía como su nuevo jefe acabaría con la pelirroja, bueno de todas formas Eli podía soportar tales palabras y cosas de Blakk pero a sus secuases no señor.

-Eli….., dijo el troll.

-¿Qué pasa Kord?, respondio Eli ante su llamado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?, pregunto Kord ya que Quentin fue especifico diciendo que Eli debía ir solo porque si desobedecia ocurrirían tales cosas muy terribles.

-Bueno…., dijo el Shane rascándose la nuca ya que aun no tenia una idea, todos notaban con plena exactitud que Eli no se encontraba aun positivamente asi que el ingeniero tuvo una idea gran idea para regresarle los animos a Eli.

-Eli; Trixie necesita tu ayuda….tu eres su única esperanza que tiene además solamente podrán derrotarlos al fusionarse…recuerda esto Eli la fusión entre ustedes dos no es solamente porque sean compatibles solamente…..sino porque se aman el uno al otro y tu haces todo lo que puedes para protegerla al igual que ella lo hace también; esta batalla es suya no la nuestra no ayudaremos por ahora solo seriamos estorbo pero en este pendiente tuyo esta nuestras confianzas en ti Eli las babosas y nosotros confiamos en ti, termino de hablar el troll lo cual dejo sin palabras a Eli, Kord jamas dicho tal cosa, siempre lo apoyaría aunque esta vez iba a ser de otra manera, jamas dejarían que luchara solo pero ellos tenían sus razones.

-Pero no se si pueda solo, dijo el Shane algo dudoso.

-Tu puedes si lograste hacer derrotar a Blakk sin nuestra ayuda tu solo debes ser capaz de hacer lo mismo, respondio Kord devolviéndole las esperanzas a Eli haciendo que fluyera una idea definitiva y en tan solo 5 segundos.

-Gracias Kord; Pronto a también a ustedes amiguitas, dijo el Shane sintiéndose algo alegre.

-Ahora ¿Quien salvara a Trixie?, pregunto el topoide.

-Yo lo hare, respondio Eli decidido.

-Has aprendido mucho desde que nos conocimos….ahora es hora de descansar supongo que mañana te iras muy temprano no es asi Eli, dijo el troll a los cual Eli respondio si con su cabeza.

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones despidiéndose, Eli al estar solo en su cuarto se sento en su cama coloco sus manos en sus rodillas, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse, con un absoluto silencio Eli trataba de escuchar desde la guarida de Blakk lo que Trixie había dicho en ese momento.

-Descansa Eli te extraño mucho, fue lo que Eli escucho decir de Trixie desde la guarida de Blakk, abrió sus ojos.

-Tu también descansa Trixie mañana te vere y te sacare de ahí, diciendo esto Eli se hecho en su cama no durmiendo aun sino quedándose pensativo

 _ **Bueno aquí termina el noveno capitulo, se que tarde un poco no puedo negarlo pero falta poco para que este fic termine.**_

 _ **Tambien aparte una de las escritoras Karen tiene una imagen para ayudarme con mi fic enserio se lo agradezco muchas gracias y lamento Karen no haberte respondido rápidamente, he estado muy ocupado últimamente en los reviews esta por donde puedes enviarme la imagen, muchas gracias una vez mas.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


	10. Fusión final

_**Mission Start**_

De tanto tiempo que ha pasado desde que no actualizo pero al fin aquí esta el ultimo capitulo

 **10)Al fusionarnos, dejamos de ser dos y somos uno solo**

Eli no había dormido toda la noche pensando en lo pasara y lo que paso, y eso que no se había dado cuenta de ello, a minuto que pasaba se acercaba mas y mas la hora de ir a la guarida de Blakk y destruir la mega meca pero para hacerlo tenia que utilizar la fusión con Trixie ya que seria lo único que derrotaría a esa meca meca, mientras pensaba en ello, también estaba ideando cierto tipo de planes para salvar antes de la fusión a Trixie, sabiendo que se encontraba en la prisión en la parte del estomago de la mega meca seria algo difícil, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a este tipo de problemas asi que resultaría con ventajas ante lo que estén planeando.

Comenzaba amanecer en Bajoterra y como Eli no durmió toda la noche sin sentirse cansado se paro de su cama y salio algo rápido de su habitación, bajando por las escaleras también algo rápido estaba listo y preparado para irse directamente del refugio hacia la guarida de Blakk, sus amigos aun se encontraban en sus habitaciones las babosas en su cesto pero no todas la babosas, Burpy era la única que estaba despierta, que antes de que Eli saliera miro a su babosa la cual insistia con sus chillidos que Eli comprendia que quería ir con el, ante la petición de su babosa Eli se lo penso un poco sabia lo que ocurriría a Trixie si tenia a una babosa pero seria a el que estén mas atentos, sino descubrieran a su babosa entonces no harian nada, fue ahí cuando el plan que tenia hace momentos ya tenia otro pero necesitaba a Burpy, perfecto, penso Eli.

Tomando a su babosa en su mano y colocándola en hombro salio del refugio muy decidido llevando su lanzadora y la Trixie en su espalda directo hacia la guarida de Blakk sin meca, ni babosas, excepto si sus amigos para ayudarlo para salvar a Bajoterra y a la pelirroja con las esperanzas de sus amigos que tenían la confianza en el.

 _En la guarida de Blakk…_

Trixie quien seguía aun en la celda de mega meca empezó a despertarse, esta vez no se sentía muy asustada ni desesperada pero si algo preocupada por lo que Twist y los demás ya que tenían una trampa para Eli para cuando llegara, parándose y mirando por la ventana de la celda, vio que ahí debajo se encontraba solamente Quentin que al verla se rio un poco.

-Veo que despertaste Trixie ja ja ja, dijo el científico.

-Espera a que Eli llegue…acabaremos con tus planes; ya lo veras, contesto la pelirroja molestándose un poco.

-Ja eso lo veremos….Eli esta en camino hacia aquí muy pronto llegara…..y cuando entre a esta habitación lo acabaremos de inmediato con el; con mi creación y mi tecnología no fallara mejor dile adiós a tu querido Eli, dijo riéndose al final Quentin haciendo que la preocupación de Trixie se incrementara un poco pero ella estaba segura que de Eli lograría sacarla de aquí.

-¿Crees que puedes derrotar a Eli con esto?...no me hagas reir, dijo la pelirroja tratando de enfadar mucho al científico el cual lo consiguió.

-Eli es un gran punto punto débil la batalla no durara ni 1 segundo, contesto Quentin saliendo de la enorme habitación dejando a Trixie nuevamente sola, ella solamente se alejo de la ventana se sento al otro de la ventana de la celda no podía hacer nada mas que esperar, algo que recordó es que lo único que derrotaría a tal mega meca seria la fusión con Eli, recordó también que logro regresarlo a la normalidad cuando estallo; aparte cuando estaba y no estaba fusionado con Eli le hizo sentir a Trixie segura, protegida, amarlo, y muy feliz de estar a su lado y para cuando el llegara a salvarla nuevamente ocurriría tal cosa sintiéndose mas tranquila, con esos pensamientos confiaba plenamente en Eli, y para no sentirse tan preocupada saco su pendiente de fusión mirándolo por un rato

-Eli ten cuidado, dijo la pelirroja ya que el Shane venia hacia aca para salvarla.

 _A medio camino de la guarida de Blakk….._

Eli se encontraba a medio camino de llegar a la guarida, se preguntaba que es lo primero que sucederá al llegar, algo que el Shane sabia era que para salvar a Trixie tenia que entrar si o si en la celda de la mega meca y como tenia un plan estaba seguro de que funcionaria un 85% pero también tenia que burlar a los guaridas para entrar a la guarida de Blakk no era problema ya que el asunto era entre Eli, Trixie contra Twist, Nachos y Quentin, además conociéndolos estarían esperando en su mega meca lo cual eso la parte difícil, pero también con las esperanzas que tenia resultaría muy efectivo su estrategia, mientras seguía avanzando a la guarida repaso nuevamente el plan con Burpy, aunque su babosa no estaba tan segura si tendría éxito su plan pero lo intentaría.

 _En la guarida de Blakk…._

Twist y los demás que se encontraban en otra habitación entrenando con sus babosas malvadas estaban listo en caso de que tengan que enfrentarse a Eli sin estar en la mega meca.

-Al fin nos desharemos de Eli como pago por haber matado a nuestro jefe, dijo Quentin molestándose con el.

-Si lo sabemos muy bien; además el no tiene posibilidades antes la mega meca, dijo con una sonrisa maléfica el Diablos Nachos.

-Eso es cierto pero no cuenten con ello, dijo el rubio contradiciendo a los dos.

-¿A que te refieres?, pregunto Quentin muy serio.

-Recuerdan muy bien que Eli logro superar tales cosas mas o menos a este tipo de situaciones, respondio el rubio sacando muchas conclusiones al científico.

-Es cierto además el debe ya estar cerca del lugar; será mejor ir la mega meca ahora, afirmo Quentin que ante su respuesta dijeron los dos si con la cabeza, marchándose de la habitación hacia la otra donde estaba la mega meca, ellos ya también listos para la trampa que tenían para el Shane.

 _Ya muy cerca de la guarida…_

Eli junto con Burpy en su hombro ya se estaban acercando.

-Bien Burpy es hora del plan, dijo el Shane, la babosa solamente dijo si con la cabeza entrando en la mochila de Eli para que nadie lo detectara.

Habiendo llegado al lugar se fue acercando a la puerta que era grande, al momento de estar en frente de dicha puerta se abriendo de la mitad hacia adentro, ese acontecimiento hizo pensar a Eli que seguramente Twist y los demás ya deben saber que el llego a la guarida, guiándose por su sentido del olfato logro detectar a Trixie y también a la mega meca junto con Twist y lo demás tal y como el lo sospechaba.

Con mucho cuidado logro evadir a algunos guardias que habían por ahí en su camino, algo que el Shane agradecia era que en la guarida de Blakk existía sombra suficiente para que el se ocultaría a plena vista de alguien, le servia mucho en situaciones desesperadas.

Siguiendo con mucho cuidado, encontró la habitación y se encontraba justo enfrente de la puerta.

-Trixie y los demás están ahí….llego la hora Burpy cuando te llame ahí es donde entras tu de acuerdo, pregunto el Shane, la babosa hizo un chillido de afirmación que Eli escucho, y esperando a que su plan diera resultado y dando un fuerte respiro abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación.

Cuando entro vio a la mega meca en la parte de la cabeza a los secuases de Blakk y en la celda que estaba un poco mas abajo a Trixie, ella y los demás lo vieron lo cual los secuases rieron victoriosamente mientras que la pelirroja se sintió aliviada pero también mas preocupada por lo que la mega meca haría para sacarlo del juego.

-Eli, grito la pelirroja mientras colocaba sus manos en la ventana de la celda mirando sin parpadear a su amado.

-Trixie….no te preocupes te sacare de ahí, grito el Shane sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Trixie, Quentin se interpuso en tal conversación.

-Ya basta…..terminaremos contigo Eli de una vez por todas esto una trampa, dijo el científico riéndose, algo que al Shane no molesto ni inquieto.

-¿Y acaso crees que no estoy preparado?, pregunto Eli desafiando a los secuases.

-Eso ya lo veremos, contesto el científico, dicho esto disparo de su mano una cantidad inimaginable de babosas malvadas Eli para esquivarlas logro dirigirse a la sombra ocultándose y no ser visto, como la habitación era muy grande la mega meca tenia espacio suficiente para moverse, los secuases molestándose al no dar en el blanco golpeo el suelo con su puño haciendo que el piso de la guarida tiemble por 5 segundos.

-Eli resígnate…nunca podras destruir esta mega meca ni salvar a Trixie, dijo el científico tratando de convencer al Shane, lo cual no resulto nada efectivo.

-Olvidate de ello; yo jamas dejaría que pongas a Bajoterra a la personas que protejo tanto en peligro, grito Eli respondio ante lo que dijo Quentin.

-Ah…los Shane que protegen a la babosas, troll, topoides, humanos y toda caverna; que perdida de tiempo creo que por eso fueron cayendo y tu seras el siguiente, afirmaba Quentin nuevamente golpeando el suelo ahora con sus manos hechas puños, pero Eli sabiendo que el piso era lo que temblaba, sin que los secuases de Blakk se dieran cuenta escalo una de paredes subiendo y subiendo.

-Pero al menos caemos protegiendo en todo aquello en que creemos….yo se de eso; mi padre y mi tio fueron asi y ellos creen en mi a pesar de que no se encuentre aquí….yo no pienso fallarles después de todo lo que hicieron por todo Bajoterra, grito el Shane dejando de escalar, saltando de una altura enorme lanzándose contra la mega meca o al menos tenia que parecer asi.

Quentin y los demás notaron demasiado tarde que Eli iba hacia ellos de arriba y creyendo que iba a aterrizar hacia la cabeza y no fue asi, aterrizo en la nuca de la mega meca y aferrándose de unos de hombros, el Shane se encontraba detrás de la cabeza de la mega meca, y utilizando sus garras rompió el metal que cubria toda la parte de la nuca dejando visible los cables y las funciones que tenia.

-Ahora Burpy, dijo Eli, la babosa escucho las palabras de su dueño, salio de su mochila hacia su hombro y luego saltando hacia el agujero que tenia la nuca entrando por los cables, como la babosa era pequeña el espacio era suficiente para que se moviera, su objetivo era llegar hacia donde estaba Trixie por medio de los cables destruyendo si era necesario algunos cables, mientras que Eli distraía a los secuases de Blakk, para cuando su babosa llegara seguirá con el resto de su plan.

-Sigue asi Burpy, diciendo esto bajo de la nuca hacia el piso aterrizando al lado del pie izquierdo y rápidamente se alejo un poco porque la mega meca se dio media vuelta, Burpy se encontraba a mitad del camino estando obligado a quemar ciertos cables ya que le impedían el acceso fácilmente, con lo que quemaba hacia que la mega meca empezara a tener fallos, el científico empezó a enfadarse mucho por eso.

-Como te atreves a arruinar mi creación, contesto muy indignado Quentin.

-A claro y yo iba a dejarte que le hagas algo a Trixie claro que no, respondio el Shane desafiándolo mas.

-Entiendo; ya veras de lo que ciencia es capaz de hacer, esas palabras que dijo Quentin Eli ya las habia escuchado antes y tenia la respuesta ante eso.

-Las tácticas antiguas y los instintos superan en mucho a la ciencia Quentin y deberías saberlo bien, fue la respuesta de Eli ante lo que dijo.

-Porque no lo comprobamos, dijo Quentin disparando nuevamente babosas sin parar hacia Eli quien rápidamente las esquivaba ocultándose en la sombra nuevamente aunque permanecer quieto no era una muy buena opción tenia que esquivar estando oculto en las sombras de todas formas.

Pero aun asi eso no detuvo a Eli, tan solamente tenia que esperar a que Burpy llegara a la celda para seguir con su plan asi que estuvo jugando por un momento con Quentin y su mega meca.

Mientras tanto Burpy que habiéndose tardado un tanto mas, finalmente llego hasta el metal lo único que le impedia llegar a la celda, quemando el metal dejando un agujero saliendo de una vez por la pared de la celda, la pelirroja la vio al momento de llegar.

-Burpy ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, dijo algo asombrada y también alegrándose de verlo, quería sujetarlo pero la cadena le impedia moverse, aunque ya no fue un problema, la infierno derritió la cadena y todo dejando de privarle el movimiento a Trixie.

-Gracias…..ahora debo ayudar a Eli, le dijo la Sting a la babosa infierno intento explicar lo restante del plan aunque ella no entendia lo que decía pero si se ubicaba por lo movimientos que hacia, ahora que la pelirroja ya no se encontraba encadenada a buscar una manera de salir de aquí pero con lo que Burpy mas o menos había entendido lo que le explico, tan solamente se alejo de la ventana por lo que iba a venir.

Mientras que con Eli al lograr ver por un momento la celda, vio que Trixie ya no estaba encadenada y que Burpy se encontraba en su hombro, era hora de seguir con su plan.

-¿Qué te parece Eli?, le pregunto el científico riéndose de manera victoriosa otra vez.

-No me sorprendes ya vi bastante tu ciencia Quentin; ahora ire a salvar a Trixie, respondio el Shane dirigiéndose hacia la ventana de la celda, el científico y los demás creyeron que se había lanzado directo contra la ventana para destruirla pero ante de que sucediera eso inmediatamente Quentin abrió la ventana de la celda y cuando Eli estuvo adentro de la celda cerro la ventana atrapando al Shane en su celda, rieron al ver que tenían a Eli en sus manos o al menos era lo que creían.

Pero no sabían que eso era parte del plan de Eli, quería entrar en la celda haciéndoles creer que iba a lanzarse contra la ventana de la celda, ya adentro finalmente Eli se encontró con Trixie que al verse, inmediatamente se abrazaron muy fuertemente ya que se habían extrañado mucho el no verse por un dia.

-Trixie…..me alegro de que estes bien, dijo el Shane apenas pronunciando las palabras.

-Lo mismo digo Eli…estaba preocupada por ti, le dijo la pelirroja cerrando sus ojos por un momento, hasta que dejaron de abrazarse, mientras Eli le daba su lanzadora, pero luego se sintió mal por una causa.

-Lo siento mucho Trix, dijo Eli sintiéndose mal por lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Por qué lo sientes Eli?, le pregunto algo extrañada.

-Bueno…es que si yo no hubiera salido del refugio no estarías aquí en estos momentos fue mi culpa que esto pasara, respondio el Shane bajando su cabeza un poco, pero Trixie le subio el animo levantando su cabeza de su quijada con una de su mano.

-No te preocupes Eli; fue inevitable que estallaras, no fue tu culpa….., le dijo de una forma sentimental, siguió hablando:

-Se que estuviste molesto después de la fusión yo también lo estaba pero eso no significa que no podamos resolverlo juntos….es mas cuando estuvimos unidos fue algo…..muy…perfecto; para ser mas clara de las personas que son compatibles o si fueran mas o menos; me alegro que hayas sido tu….ahora debemos fusionarnos no solamente para derrotar al invento de Quentin sino porque me siento mucho mejor al estar a tu lado o unido, terminando de hablar levanto su mano mostrandole su pendiente a Eli, el no supo que decir sus palabras le hicieron sentir mas tranquilo ya no miserable y el también hizo lo mismo saco mostrándolo en su mano su pendiente también.

Burpy se bajo del hombro de Trixie y se alejo un poco ya que no sabia como era la fusión entre ambos, estaba algo curioso de saberlo ahora mismo, Eli y Trixie respiraron fuertemente al mismo tiempo se colocaron su pendiente Eli en su oreja derecha y Trixie en la izquierda, tomándose de las dos manos y cerrando sus ojos, ambos jóvenes podían sentir el poder de los pendientes, estaba funcionando, Burpy podía ver como el cristal del centro de sus pendientes brillaban cada vez mas y mas, antes de brillar a la perfección, ambos jóvenes dijeron unas palabras al mismo tiempo. 

-Somos una fusión; y eso no es malo sino todo lo contrario; la fusión nos ayuda mas estar mas unidos y jamas separarnos, al hacer una fusión dejamos de ser dos y nos convertimos mas que en una persona; sino mucho mas….por eso dejamos de ser Eli y Trixie y ser nuevamente Elixie, y diciendo esto el brillo de los pendientes llego a su máximo resplandor, haciendo que la babosa infierno cerrara sus ojos, Quentin y los demás también podían ver como un destello blanco poderoso salía de la celda inquietándolos mucho.

-¿De donde salio ese destello?, pregunto muy desesperado el científico.

-Seguramente algo deben estar haciendo para salir, respondio el rubio ante su pregunta.

Abajo en la celda tal brillo de los pendientes desaparecieron, y Burpy ya pudo abrir sus ojos, al momento de abrirlos se quedo boquiabierta por lo que veía, ya no veía a Eli ni tampoco a Trixie, sino a otra persona que ya sabia quien era, veía por primera vez a Eli y Trixie combinados en una persona que ahora se llamaba Elixie, una vez que la pelimorada abrió sus ojos miro a su alrededor, y hablo produciéndose la voces de los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Nuevamente soy Elixie Shane; fusión de Eli y Trixie y juntos terminaremos con esto de una vez….vamos Burpy es hora, dijo Elixie sujetando a la infierno y colocándola en su hombro, la infierno no se podía sentir muy emocionada por lo que pasaba, había que continuar con el plan como estaba adentro de la mega meca había una forma de detenerlo y para eso necesitaba a su infierno.

-Burpy nos harias el favor, dijo el pelimorado sujetandola en su mano y dirigiéndola hacia el agujero donde había salido la babosa quería que quemara todos los cables que pudiera mientras el se encargara del resto, la babosa solo dijo si con la cabeza y entro de nuevo en el agujero para causar algo de caos en la mega meca.

Mientras que Elixie con ayuda de sus uñas-garras mas potenciadas las clavo a la esquina izquierda de la celda sacando el metal y destruyendo los cables que tenia haciendo que fallara la pierna izquierda perdiendo el control de la mega meca, los secuases de Blakk quienes sobre todo Quentin quien perdió el control de la mega meca.

-Eli Shane nos tendio una trampa, dijo impresionado el científico de lo que creía que hacia Elixie.

-Te dije que seria muy astuto, le dijo el rubio algo molesto ya que casi se cae, Quentin no dijo nada presionando demasiados botones logro tomar el control de la mega meca.

Elixie hizo lo mismo del otro lado, la pierna derecha empezó también a fallar y con lo que Burpy quemaba en la parte superior, Quentin perdia cada vez mas el control de la mega meca.

-Perfecto el plan esta funcionando, dijo la pelimorada riéndose un poco, una vez destruido los suficientes cables y cuando Burpy termino también con su objetivo regreso por el agujero saltando a su hombro desde el agujero.

-Buen trabajo Burpy, le dijo el pelimorado, luego Elixie saco su lanzadora de su espalda y justo en el centro de la celda golpeo su lanzadora contra el piso de la celda muy fuerte provocando que la mega meca tambaleara mucho, también ocasionando que las piernas de la mega meca quedaran inservibles por completo, y con los fuertes golpes de la lanzadora de Elixie, ocasionaban que le mega meca temblara mas y mas hasta que llego a un punto en el que ya no podía estar parado lo suficiente y fue cayendo como tabla hacia atrás, antes de caer Elixie rápidamente salio de la celda afortunadamente la ventana se abrió asi de repente dándole la oportunidad de salir a salvo.

Una vez que la mega meca cayo al piso quedo totalmente inservible, lo habían logrado acabaron con el plan de los secuases de Blakk, pero ellos se habían molestado tanto que por el humo que salía de la mega meca no podían ver que Eli y Trixie se habian fusionado asi que dijeron sus nombres normales.

-Eli…..Trixie; van a pagar por esto, grito Quentin muy enfadado de ver que su invento fue destruidos y rápidamente el Twist y Nachos cargaron sus lanzadoras y al no poder ver a Elixie dispararon las babosas malvadas a todo lugar, y para poder escapar, el pelimorado cargo a Burpy en su lanzadora y la disparo.

-Adelante Burpy; muéstrale lo que tienes, dijo la pelimorada, la babosa infierno se transformo y a la velocidad que iba recordó lo que hizo cuando Eli llego después a Bajoterra hizo una pared de fuego que sirvió para sacar a la banda de Shane del apuro en la situación que se encontraba, haciendo la misma pared de fuego a una distancia perfecta entra los secuases de Blakk y Elixie, una vez hecho eso regreso a su dueño.

-Perfecto….es hora de irnos, diciendo esto el pelimorado se fue retirando de la habitación lo ultimo que escucho de Quentin fue:

-Eli Shane esto no ha terminado aun…..algun dia pagaras por esto…..lo mismo tu noviecita, fue sus palabras del científico mientras trataban de ver lo que ocurria dándose cuenta que la pared de fuego también se desvanecia y el no ver por ningun lugar a Elixie que se habían escapado.

-No puedo creerlo Eli nos volvió a ganar, grito Quentin muy desesperado ante lo que paso.

-Ahora si me crees que Eli es mas listos de lo que tu eres, contesto Twist, nuevamente empezando la discusión entre estos tres.

Mientras que le pelimorado tras el ruido que se había provocado por la caída de la mega meca todos los guardias fueron de inmediato hacia la habitación, dándoles mucha ventaja en escapar, tardándose ni 2 minutos en salir de la guarida de Blakk.

Una vez que han salido de la guarida, Elixie camino no directo hacia el refugio sino a otro lugar a las cavernas profundas, ahora que el plan de los matones de Blakk ha fallado querían devolver los pendientes al clan sombra, también faltaba poco para que pase una 1hora para regresar a su normalidad, asi que fue caminando un poco rápido.

-Al fin hemos detenido los planes que tenían Twist y los demás; lo logramos….también tu Burpy, dijo mirando a su babosa que se encontraba en su hombro el cual bajaba su cabecita algo avergonzado por la felicitación que daba el pelimorado.

Finalmente llegaron hacia el barranco donde se encontraba halla abajo las cavernas profundas, Elixie salto descendiendo, la infierno obviamente se había asustado tanto por lo que la pelimorada había saltado, pero se había calmado cuando aterrizo sin problemas, ya abajo se dirigido hacia el escudo formado por las babosas guardianas.

Una vez ahí, Elixie vio al jefe y a otros del clan Sombra que al parecer esperaban su llegada.

-Ah Elixie Shane….sabemos lo que paso; gracias a ustedes todo regreso a la normalidad estaremos muy agradecidos por eso….pero nos interesa saber ¿Por qué vinieron aquí si todo termino?, pregunto el jefe del clan Sombra.

-Bueno venia a regresarles los pendientes que nos dieron…supongo que ya no los usaremos, respondio Elixie, se suponía que tenia la razón pero el clan Sombra les dijo algo que ellos se lo agradecerían por siempre.

-No es necesario…..quédenselo les servirá mas a ustedes….porque sino jamas se usaran estos pendientes y todo poder que contiene y con el que fue creado no serviría para nada…usen estos pendientes sabiamente confiamos en ustedes para que estos pendientes creado por nuestro clan con el poder del extracto y de las babosas mas poderosas de Bajoterra este a su cuidado, con eso termino de hablar, la pelimorada no sabia que decir simplemente les dieron las gracias y les prometieron al clan sombra que lo harían a toda costa, luego se fue retirando de las cavernas profundas.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, dijo el uno del clan sombra, rápidamente el pelimorado fue escalando de nuevo todo el barranco, al terminar de escalar se dirigo al refugio ya que faltaba 10 minutos para 1 hora exacto el tiempo suficiente para que Elixie llegara al refugio y hablar con sus amigos cuando los vean asi, rápidamente fue hacia el refugio llegando en poco tiempo.

Una vez ya ahí, dando un fuerte respiro entro por la puerta, vio que Kord y Pronto y también las babosas se encontraban en la sala sentados en los sillones ya las babosas en la mesa pequeña que había también, todos al ver a Elixie y a Burpy se sorprendieron mucho, al fin estaban viendo como la fusión entre dos seres, pero sobre todo Kord todas las historias y leyendas que escucho de su clan eran las mismas que las que veía.

-Guau asi que asi es su forma cuando utilizaron la fusión, dijo el troll sin quitarle la vista.

-Pronto también esta sorprendido como el troll al ver a Eli y Trixie asi, dijo también el topoide sin quitarle la vista.

-Ya ya no es para tanto…lo logramos destruimos tal mega meca; Bajoterra esta a salvo, dijo Elixie, siguió hablando:

-Bien ya paso una hora…debo regresar a mi normalidad, diciendo esto Elixie cerro sus ojos quitándose los pendientes al mismo tiempo, sintiendo absolutamente nada por 5 segundos abrieron sus ojos, funciono Eli y Trixie regresaron, guardando sus pendientes.

-Es bueno estar de regreso, dijo el Shane alegrándose de ver que todo había terminado, todos de inmediato se dieron un abrazo grupal aunque Eli no podía respirar porque Kord sin querer le sacaba el aire, una vez que se separaron, Trixie nuevamente abrazo a Eli de su cuello, El Shane también la abrazaba fuertemente de su cintura, todos solo miraban con atención.

-Eli es bueno que nuevamente estes al lado de nuestros amigos y al mio…..no sabes cuanto te extrañe, le dijo la pelirroja de forma sentimental.

-Jamas haría eso…..ustedes son mi familia; como vivir si no estarian todos y también tu Trixie, respondio Eli conmoviendo a todos, como Eli y Trixie no se habían soltado aun se acercaron lentamente y cerrando sus ojos se dieron un gran y suave beso en sus labios haciéndolos estar en su mundo.

Todos al ver tal escena solamente sacaron una sonrisa.

-Ay que conmovedor, dijo Pronto, luego de un rato ambos jóvenes se separaron también con una sonrisa, por ahora la paz regreso nuevamente a Bajoterra no había duda de eso, todos con la alegría que sentían se sentaron en la sala para hablar todos menos Eli que salio hacia el patio de atrás por un momento.

Estando afuera Eli penso por un momento todo lo que había pasado, no fue nada sencillo pero cuando contaba con sus amigos y su amada todo lo difícil seria fácil, pensaba el Shane.

-Bien hecho Eli lo hiciste muy bien, Eli escucho eso de tres voces produciéndose al mismo tiempo, cuando volteo su cabeza a todos lados no había nadie pero si reconocio esas tres voces, era Bill su hermano, Jhimo su tio, y la maestra invencible Shanai, fue ahí cuando Eli recordó del otro mundo de las almas donde estuvo al morir por unos momentos como los tres estaban ahí de alguna manera lograban comunicarse con Eli felicitándolo al Shane por lo que había hecho.

-Gracias…les prometo que no les fallare ni tampoco a mi padre, dijo Eli hacia mirando hacia arriba, con una mezcla de alegría, esperanza, y sobre todo el amar, Eli regreso al refugio para estar con sus amigos sus babosas y también con Trixie.

 _ **Vaya finalmente con este capitulo se termina este fic, ahora que ya esta terminado por ahora no estoy con muchas ideas debido a la falta de tiempo, pero hare lo que pueda para actualizar.**_

 _ **Por ahora hay tres fics que voy hacer, pero el problema es que la verdad no se cual hacer primero eso me esta molestado por ahora, por eso decidire dentro dos días una vez que publique uno de los tres les avisare.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo para seguir haciendo fics, hasta el próximo fic.**_

 _ **Se despide Megaman Eli.**_

 _ **Mission Complete**_


End file.
